


A Heart Closely Guarded

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, rating may change over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: You are a Human who gets in between a Hollow fight. After being saved by Byakuya you are brought back to Soul Society to heal, but things get more complicated the longer you stay there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do a Byakuya x Reader fic for a while and I'd love to do more but it's hard to come up with ideas. I hope that you like this one, this could very well be continued. I wanted to do a long Byakuya fic with this idea but I haven't got the legs for it yet so I decided to give some one-shots a go. Anyway any feedback is greatly appreciated😊

You sat upon the roof of the Kuchki manor where you had been staying for the past six months, recuperating. It had been unexpected to say the least when you had accidentally come between a hollow fight. Even more unexpected was that you had been whisked away to a place called the Sereitei, to heal. That is how you had met Captain Byakuya, a straight faced, no nonsense man. You were sure that you were unwelcome even though it was he who had bought you here so for the first few weeks you had kept to your room, staying out of his way as much as possible. 

Healing had taken longer than you had expected, oh sure the physical wounds had been patched up quite nicely but the mental strain on learning that monsters were real and that you were currently living in a sort of spirit world was overwhelming. You got used to it though, once the initial disbelief and then shock wore off you found that actually it was a pretty nice place. 

It wasn’t all that different from the human world except the people were dead and some had magic swords or whatever. You were kind of confused on the rules in this world but even that became almost normal. 

You sat there now wondering how six months had passed. You would have thought that by the time you were in the clear you would have been thrown out on your ear but for some reason you still remained, what was weirder was that Byakuya didn’t seem to mind your presence quite as much. Sure he was still abrupt and quite blunt but the cold edge with which he had regarded you with from the start seemed to have worn off.

Now when you ran into him, his glare didn’t slice right through you, and you noticed things about him, like his care for his sister, it made you wonder about him. To conceal such a gentleness, could something have happened to him in the past to make him so guarded. Pride didn’t surprise you, you had learnt early on just what kind of status Byakuya held, it made you a little uncomfortable. You felt like you were imposing and not to mention you were extremely out of place here.

You couldn’t pin point when you had started to become closer to Byakuya, it might have been when he asked after your well being for the first time after nearly a month of being there, it might even have been when he saved you once again when a lower ranked Shinigami cornered you on the way back to Byakuya’s after you had spent the day exploring the place and they had tried to take advantage of you. Little moments that had you becoming more and more interested in the man, curious as to what lay behind the exterior.

Of course, when you had realised you were falling for him you knew that your time there was up. Not only was it practically impossible for there to be anything between you, a death god and a human, not exactly a text book relationship, but you also knew that Byakuya had no such feelings towards you in return.

You weren’t sure what it was but sometimes he would get this far away look in his eyes when he thought no one was looking, he looked sad and that pulled at something inside of you. What could have happened to him to warrant such a look?

Sometimes you wondered if he was lonely, but he seemed quite content with his sister to look after and his duties. But how could you say for sure? You hardly knew him. 

You had made plans to leave the following day, there was no sense in staying where the danger of deepening your feelings was at risk and you had more than outstayed your welcome.

Looking up at the night sky, dotted with stars you tried not to think about sad, steel coloured eyes or handsome, stern, proud features.

“So, you’re leaving?” 

You practically jumped a mile high. You clutched at your chest as your heart beat raced.

“Jesus! Don’t do that.” You said irritably, turning around.

Byakuya stood a few feet behind you on the roof looking down at you passively.

“Well?” He asked again.

You composed yourself.

“Well, what?” You asked back. 

“Is it true that you will be returning to the World of the Living tomorrow?”

_Great, how did he find out?_  You thought. “Um, yeah. I thought I’d probably outstayed my welcome and well… I’ve trespassed on your hospitality for way too long. I should probably apologise about that.” You gave a small smile, averting your eyes and pushing your hair back behind your ears nervously.

“I see.”

You peered back up at him, his gaze now lowered somewhat as if in thought. The silence created an atmosphere that made you unsure whether you should say anything else, did he want something?

“So… you are fully healed?”

_More than._  You thought. 

“I am. Thank you, by the way. I know I said before, but, well, you did save me.”

Byakuya met your eyes again, still no hint of what he was thinking or feeling.

“It was a foolish thing to step in between a Shinigami and a Hollow.”

You frowned.

“It’s not like I knew I was getting between a fight. I couldn’t see you.”

“And the earthquake didn’t alert you to something going on?” He asked flatly.

“I was trying to get out of the way!”

You huffed and crossed your arms. You took a breath in through your nose, releasing it from your mouth.

“You can be so infuriating sometimes, can’t you just accept my thanks?”

A beat of silence.

“There is nothing to thank me for.”

“Of course there-”

Byakuya held up a hand to cut you off.

“It is my duty to protect those in danger. I could not leave you there injured, as a Shinigami and as a Captain, it would have been against everything I pledged to uphold. Not to mention I, as a Kuchiki, could not turn my back.”

You sighed.

“Well, duty bound or not I’d still like to offer my gratitude and you have to take it because… Because… You just have to.”  

“Very well. If that is what you wish, I shall accept your thanks.”

You nodded, satisfied. 

“Good.” You added when it looked like he wasn’t going to say anything more. After a moment longer and he was still lingering you felt the awkwardness again, you didn’t know what else to say, or maybe you should be the one to leave.

“I take it your stay here has not been unpleasant?” He said eventually. 

You were surprised by the continuation of conversation but you masked it well, shaking your head to answer.

“Far from it. It is quite beautiful here.”

“You think so?” His eyes were intent on yours.

“Y-yes. I love the gardens, it’s probably because I spend so much time in my own at home.”

“You garden?” He inquired, a hint of interest lilting his voice.

“Oh, yes. I love it.”

“You must miss it.”

You paused a moment.

“Well, yes, but yours more than make up for the lack of my own. I could spend forever just admiring them.”

“You like them that much?”

You smiled but your brow furrowed.

“They’re amazing. I don’t see how anyone couldn’t appreciate them.”

When another moments silence stretched on you began to wonder how long this would go on for.

Byakuya’s gaze diverted towards the stars as he spoke.

“It is getting late. You should rest soon, it can get quite cold at night.”

Barely after a second after he said that a shiver ran through you.

“I’ll come inside soon. I think I’ll stay here a little while longer though.”

“It is too early in the year to stay out.”

You offered a smile.

“I won’t be long. I promise.”

You turned back to what you had been doing previously, looking back up towards the sky, presuming that Byakuya had finished speaking with you.

Warmth enveloping your shoulders was the last thing you expected. You looked down at your arms to see Byakuya’s kimono placed around you.

“Take this if you insist on staying out here like a fool.”

You looked up at him open mouthed.

“I- There’s no need for you to-”

“Take it. Don’t make a fuss.”

You closed your mouth and nodded. You pulled the kimono a little tighter around you.

“Thank you, Byakuya.”

“Hmph.” Was all the response he gave as he turned and flash stepped away.

You looked back down at the dark blue kimono, fingering the soft material. You smiled softly to yourself, colour forming on your cheeks as you went back to stargazing.

                                                             

*******

 

The next day dawned all too soon. But, despite your feelings you knew that it was for the best.

You stood before the  _Senkaimon_ , the open portal back to your home world. Only a few people were there to see you off; Rangiku, who you had gotten to know and had grown quite fond of, Rukia, who like her brother seemed a little unapproachable at first but had been immensely helpful to you over your time  there and the last was Byakuya, someone who you hadn’t really expected to see you off but you were secretly glad to see nonetheless. 

Rangiku pulled you into a tight hug.

“I’m going to miss our girls nights.” She said crushing you to her.

You laughed into her shoulder.

“Me too. You always have the best gossip.”

She pulled back.

“Of course! It’s a shame you’re leaving now, I have some very interesting gossip that I know you would love to hear.”

“Well,” You shrugged. “This isn’t goodbye. You can always visit right?”

Rangiku smiled and nodded.

“Try and stop me!”

You laughed and squeezed her hand as you both stepped back.

Rukia approached next, a strange look upon her face. You looked at her brow crinkling.

“Rukia? What’s wrong?”

Rukia’s thoughtful expression cleared and met your eyes.

“Oh, uh, yes. I’m fine.” She cleared her throat. “I thought I might accompany you back, just to make sure you arrive safely.”

“Oh, that’s fine.” You smiled down at Rukia. Your gaze caught over her shoulder to see Byakuya standing off to the side. You looked at him for only a few seconds but when his eyes caught yours those few seconds felt slowed down. You returned your eyes to Rukia. “Thank you, Rukia.”

Byakuya did not approach to say farewell you noted sadly. You offered another smile and wave to Rangiku and afforded another quick glance towards Byakuya before turning and following Rukia through the portal, a slight lump in your throat.

“Hmmm?” Rangiku said in a curious tone.

Byakuya side eyed her before letting his eyes shut, turning away.

“I wish she didn’t have to go. I liked having her around. What about you?”

Byakuya continued walking as he answered,

“What about me?”

“Aren’t you going to miss her? After all, you spent the most time with her.”

“We hardly knew each other. I would have to know someone to miss them.”

Rangiku rolled her eyes as she watched Byakuya walked away. She sighed, shaking her head.

“Idiots.”

Rukia returned and the  _Senkaimon_ closed behind her.

“All fine?” Rangiku asked.

“Yes.” Rukia looked to where her brother was. “Did my brother leave?”

“Yes, the fool.”

Rukia opened her mouth to retort but her shoulders sagged.

“I do not approve of you calling my brother a fool but I must agree somewhat.”  

“I wonder why he let her stay so long? It makes you wonder, no?”

Rukia sighed.

“My brother has always had his reasons for what he decides. I must confess even I do not know why, after she had healed, he allowed her to stay as long as she did.”

Rangiku huffed a laugh.

“I could tell you but I don’t think you’d believe me and he wouldn’t admit it.”

She gave a great sigh.

“Men. Well, I just hope that he comes to his senses before it’s too late.”

“I should seek my brother.”

“Leave him be. Instead why don’t you come with me. Some of the girls and I are having a little sleepover. Why don’t you join us?”

Rukia offered a small smile.

“I’d like that.”

“Great! Come on, you haven’t been to too many and you’ve missed out on a lot!”

                                                       

*******

 

Byakuya knelt on the tatami mats, eyes closed and head bowed, Hisana’s shrine before him.

_Hisana. Forgive me. But, that girl… she has…awakened something in me that I did not… hope… even want to feel again._

_Hisana… my dear, what should I do?_

The silence stretched on.

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly, eyes down cast towards the mat. 

“What should I do?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy letting me know what you think so far :)

You wouldn’t say you thought of him often, just frequently. Not bordering on the obsessive at all. It wasn’t like you were still harbouring feelings for the guy you'd said goodbye to two months ago, knew for six months and haven’t seen since. You also definitely did not ask after him whenever Rangiku visited the World of the Living.

“So, you’re not interested in how he’s doing at all?” Rangiku asked, playing with the ends of her hair nonchalantly.

You looked at her sitting cross legged across from you where you were both pajama clad, sat on the floor, magazines splayed out between you and mundane television playing in the background.

You sighed. “It’s not like I’m disinterested. I just… don’t think it’s wise to let myself… know.”

“Why? It’s just gossip about another person, right? Unless…” Rangiku had a teasing glint in her eyes. “He wasn’t just another person. Mm?”

You floundered and coloured.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh? So, you haven’t been wistfully thinking about a certain stoic and steely Captain?”

“O-of course not!”

Rangiku sighed.

“So, I guess you don’t want to know how he’s been doing the same over you then?”

Your eyes widened and you leant forward.

“Really?”

Rangiku smirked.

You blushed.

“Damn you.”

Rangiku laughed.

“I don’t see why you’re so adamant on denying it. You’re so easy to read.”

You huffed and crossed your arms.

“I just… You must be mistaken Rangiku. As much as I’d like to believe it, he doesn’t look at me like that.”

Rangiku's shoulders drooped.

“Hey. Maybe it isn’t as hopeless as all that. I think that-”

A shudder went through the room knocking you both onto your backs. You pushed yourself up looking to Rangiku.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know.”

Another quake that shook the whole building caused you to lose balance. Suddenly a strange pressure started to suffocate the room. Rangiku wore an alarmed look.

“A Hollow?”

You held your hands to your head.

“What? Here?”

Rangiku bounced up and exited her gigai. You looked up at her Shinigami form, feeling woozy from the weird pressure slowly building. Rangiku knelt next to you.

“Rangiku.” You said looking right at her.

Rangiku’s eyes widened.

“Impossible.” She muttered.

“Huh?”

“It doesn’t matter right now. Just wait here, I’ll take care of this.”

“Be careful!”

She nodded and flash stepped away.

You tried to stand as the pressure persisted. You wobbled slightly but managed to get to your feet. You went to the window, trying to see if you could spot Rangiku. A quake had you stumbling.

You spotted Rangiku jumping from an adjacent building roof, sword raised about to strike. That’s when you saw it.

That’s what a Hollow looked like? It was terrifying.

You held your breath as Rangiku was swatted aside by the Hollow. The corner of the building becoming loose as it lashed out. You gasped as debris fell onto the street below, unsuspecting passers by just barely dodging. Rangiku went back on the attack, but the Hollow was fast and moved erratically.

You watched as more and more destruction was being caused. You had to get those people out of the way.

You ran down the flights of stairs bursting out onto the street. Cars had been upturned and a more debris had fallen. Across the road a little boy was crying and seemingly alone. The Hollow’s attention was on Rangiku who had managed to slice one of its arms off. You took the opportunity and ran over.

An explosion nearby had you ducking behind a car as a gust of wind from it nearly knocked you off of your feet.

“Help!” The boy wailed. His ankle seemed to be twisted.

You looked over your shoulder before dashing over to him.

“It’s alright. It’s alright. Where are you hurt?”

The boy sniffed and pointed at his bruised and swollen ankle.

“Okay, it’s doesn’t look too bad. Can you walk?”

He shook his head and started to tear up again.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, I’ll carry you. It’s fine.”

You weren’t sure if you could lift him. But given the adrenaline pumping through you at that moment it was possible you’d at least be able to get him out of harm's way. You maneuvered around him, scooping him up, being careful of his ankle.

You hefted him into your arms.

“Okay?”

He nodded.

Another explosion blew out the windows of the building above you. The boy shouted out as glass rained down on you both.

You hunched over him, shielding him from the worst of it. You turned back to try and find Rangiku. You gasped when you saw her slumped over a car which was dented probably from the impact of her smashing into it.

“Rangiku!”

Shouting probably wasn’t the best of ideas because the Hollow which had been moving the other way turned.

Your eyes widened and you quickly turned and ran. The boy clung to you as you sped around the corner. Your heart raced as you felt the vibrations through the ground as the Hollow’s powerful footsteps followed after you.

Your breath came fast and shallow as you ducked down an alley.

“What’s happening? Is it an Earthquake?” The boy asked.

You leant against the wall, panting.

“Something like that.” You looked to the end of the alley. The footsteps had stopped. Had you outran it?

The sudden stillness was unnerving.

A light breeze ruffled your hair as the peace prolonged.

“A-are we safe now?” The boy whispered.

“I don’t know.”

The moment the words left your mouth two giant hand like appendages gripped either building bracketing the alley, attempting to tear it’s way through.

The boy cried out.

“What’s going on!?”

You didn’t answer as you fled. Thankfully, it was an open ended alley. You tore down the next street, trying to put as much distance as you could between you and that thing.

You had nearly made it to the next corner when it suddenly appeared ahead of you, rising from the shadows.

“W-what!?” You skidded to a halt.

It’s imposing height and mask like face with dead, black eyes blocked your path. It’s tail, which you just noticed it had, swished behind it overturning a car. You gulped and tried to find a quick escape plan. It opened its mouth and released an earth shattering roar causing you to cringe as you were unable to cover your ears. It left a ringing in your ears and disorientated you. You tried to right yourself as you felt the ground beneath your feet tremble again as it moved towards you.

“It’s getting closer!” The boy panicked.

You made to turn tale but the moment you turned it was on you. You froze looking up into soulless eyes. You felt cold fear coursed through you as it loomed over you. The boy was shaking in your arms and hid his face into your shoulder. That snapped you out of it. It wasn’t just yourself that you were trying to get out of this alive, this boy’s life was your responsibility. Your gaze hardened and a strange sensation coursed through your body as if pressure once again was building up inside of you but it felt different. Almost like a flame had been ignited in your very soul. Whatever it was it gave you the courage to stand your ground and keep fighting.

The Hollow let out another harrowing scream and swiped down, it’s large arm heading directly for you.

The pressure built to a point that was almost overwhelming. A gust of wind which seemed to manifest from nowhere swirled around you and a blue glow surrounded you. Suddenly, like an explosion, the pressure was released and forced outwards and like an invisible blow the Hollow was driven backwards, flying back several feet to land on it’s back.

You stared wide eyed. Dust plumes dissipated where the Hollow landed and you waited with bated breath, your mind racing on what had just happened.

Was that you? Had you caused that? What had that feeling been?

That’s when Rangiku appeared from around the corner. Wide eyed as she took in the devastation. The Hollow made to stand but Rangiku was there first, slicing the back of its neck. It disintegrated, disappearing with the rest of the dust.

She sheathed her sword and ran up to you.

“Y/n! Are you okay? What happened?” She looked over you concerned, the shell shocked look on your face making her worry increase.

You were pale, sweat began to bead on your forehead.

“What… just happened?” You asked shakily.

Rangiku laid her hands on your shoulders, helping you place the boy down as your legs weakened.

“I don’t know.” Rangiku said. She pursed her lips as her thoughts raced. She had felt a strong reiatsu presence that wasn’t the Hollows. She could feel it fading now as you blinked slowly, swaying slightly. “Hey, are you feeling alright?”

You looked up at her with half lidded eyes.

“I… I’m f-fine…” You said as you promptly passed out, falling forward into Rangiku’s arms.

“Y/n!” She shook you but you were out cold.

The boy looked nervous beside you. He had no idea about Rangiku being there. Rangiku quickly returned to her gigai to help the boy before returning to you and bringing you home. She laid you on your bed, placing a cool cloth on your forehead. She would have to inform Soul Society. She would have to report this, it was unusual for someone who had no reiatsu presence at all to suddenly gain it. She sighed and stepped out, closing your bedroom door behind her quietly.

She took her soul pager out from her pocket. She paused a moment, an idea forming.

She knew who to contact.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are sure?”

Rangiku nodded.

“Yes. It was definitely coming from her.”

Byakuya looked at your closed bedroom door.

“And you said it disappeared. After she passed out?”

“It must have weakened her. But, I haven’t felt any reiatsu presence since.”

Byakuya closed his eyes.

“Have you reported anything yet?”

“No. Not yet.”

Byakuya nodded without saying anything further as he headed for your room.

 

*******

 

You lay on your bed. Your forehead still somewhat damp with sweat and creased as unfamiliar images flickered through your unconscious dreams.

 

_Mum! Help me! Mummy!”_

 

_“Sarah!”_

 

//

 

_“Jake? Are you okay?”_

 

_Black eyes stared up._

 

_“Jake? W-what’s h-happened to you?”_

 

Screams resounded through your head. One gruesome death after the next. People you didn’t know. All different victims being targeted by an invisible killer.

Byakuya stepped into the room and instantly knew something was wrong. 

Your body was strained and rigid, tears flowed from your eyes as the horrific visions refused to relent. 

Byakuya could sense no reiatsu. Could Rangiku have been mistaken?

He slowly approached your bedside, coming to stand over you, taking in your pale pallor and stricken features.

“Y/n.” He called softly.

You stirred somewhat, seemingly reacting to his voice but the nightmares kept you under, dragging you back into the terror. You whimpered, twisting and turning, gripping the sheets beneath you.

“Y/n. Calm yourself.” Byakuya laid a cool hand to your forehead. The simple touch seemed to reach you because you started to settle. Byakuya closed his eyes and focused. Now that he had made physical contact with you he could detect the faintest of energies. It was dark and violent. His eyes snapped open.

“Matsumoto!” He called.

Rangiku came rushing in.

“What is it?”

“I think a part of the Hollow has attached itself to y/n.”

Rangiku’s eyes widened.

“No way.”

“Did you see anything when you defeated the Hollow?”

Rangiku shook her head.

“No. I would have said if I had seen something like that.”

Byakuya had only just opened his mouth to speak when he felt an energy emanating from you where he was still touching you. His eyes widened imperceptibly as he turned his gaze back down to you. Rangiku stared, much in the same state of shock, as a blue glow began to surround you.

“Y/n…” She said disbelievingly. 

Byakuya kept his hand where it was, feeling the new energy grow from a light tingle to a warm rush that he felt all the way up his arm.

“Could- Could it be?”

Rangiku’s eyes darted to Byakuya.

“What?”

Byakuya did not take his eyes off of you.

“She’s trying to repel the Hollow…”

“Can she do that?”

Byakuya didn’t answer.

The blue glow intensified for a few seconds, once again producing a strong gust of wind from nowhere before dissipating.

Byakuya sensed neither the Hollow nor the reiatsu any longer.

“Did she do it?” Rangiku asked.

“I do not sense it’s presence any longer. I believe she has-”

You suddenly screamed and bolted upright, eyes wide and panicked. Your gaze darted to Rangiku then Byakuya, you wondered if you were still dreaming. At least this one was more pleasant.

You both locked eyes for a long moment before he spoke.

“Y/n. Are you alright?”

You pushed your hair back from your face, exhaling heavily.

“Honestly? I don’t know. What happened?”

Rangiku bit her lip, unsure how to answer, it wasn’t like they knew either.

“Do you remember anything?” Byakuya asked.

You frowned as you tried to recall.

“I remember seeing Rangiku fighting the Hollow… there was a boy… he was hurt. I went to help him… but, the Hollow, it chased us.” You turned panicked eyes towards Rangiku. “What happened to the boy?”

Rangiku placed a hand on your shoulder placatingly.

“I made sure he got help. He’s fine.” She gave a small smile.

Byakuya seemed slightly unimpressed. You weren’t sure how you could tell the difference in his demeanor as his expression didn’t seem to have changed, but you could sense his displeasure at something.

“What’s wrong?” You asked as you turned your attention back to him.

“Getting yourself in between another Hollow fight. Are you so reckless?” Byakuya’s tone didn’t change.

Your eyes widened and your mouth hung open. “I- I-” You suddenly started to feel indignant, “I couldn’t leave him to fend for himself! He was hurt!”

“It was foolish to think you could put yourself into such a situation without running the risk of you also becoming injured. Not to mention you almost put the boy in more danger by drawing the Hollow’s attention to yourself. 

You could feel your temper rising.

“So I was supposed to just stand by and hope he didn’t get crushed by the building falling around him? I couldn’t do that!”

A tension built between you as you got caught in a staring match.

Rangiku looked almost astounded at the both of you. Especially at Byakuya. She had hardly ever seen him act this way with anyone else, and that included Rukia who he was probably the closest to.

You were the first to break eye contact, deflating and slumping your shoulders.

“I’m sorry if I made you worry.” You looked to Byakuya for a moment, causing him to balk ever so slightly, again barely noticeable, but not hidden as well this time. You turned to Rangiku too. “I owe you an apology too, Rangiku.”

Rangiku sighed but kept a fond smile. “You just better not make it a habit, getting yourself into trouble like that.”

You returned her smile.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Byakuya tried to not let the fact that he had in fact been somewhat concerned for your well being affect him. 

“We must still address what happened.” He said, once again back to business.

Rangiku’s face grew slightly more grim.

“Yes.” She looked down at you. “Y/n. Before I took out the Hollow, do you remember doing anything?”

You thought hard, running through what you remembered. Being chased down several streets, hiding down an alley, being cornered and then… feeling… strange. 

“When… the Hollow got knocked down, just before you arrived… was that me?”

“It seems likely. The fact that you could see me when I took my Shinigami form practically proves that.” Rangiku said.

You thought back.

“I didn’t realise.”

You looked to Byakuya.

“I presume you are still…”

“I have no gigai. How is it you have this ability?”

You shook your head.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been able to do that before and I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen a Shinigami before. Well, not until recently.”

“Hm.” Byakuya turned and left. 

You looked after him and then to Rangiku.

“Is he upset with me?”

Rangiku shook her head.

“No. It’s just a troubling situation.”

Your brow furrowed.

“Is it serious? What does it mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Rangiku said. “But whatever is happening we’ll figure out. We’ll notify Soul Society and we’ll take it from there.”

You nodded slightly.

“Okay.” You turned towards the open door Byakuya had left through again. “Rangiku?”

“Hm?”

“Why is Byakuya here?”

Rangiku tipped her head.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, is it usual for a Captain, like himself, to come to the World of the Living for something like this?”

“Well… maybe not, but I contacted him first before I notified anyone else.”

“Huh? Why?”

“You were in trouble.”

“So? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Captain Kuchiki may seem like he’s indifferent to a lot of things, but whether knowingly or not, he lets it slip that he cares a lot more than he lets on.”

“You thought he’d care what happened to me?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t he?”

“I’m just a girl he rescued and let stay with him while I recovered. Why would it matter to him what happened to me after that?”

Rangiku put a hand to her head and sighed.

“Hopeless.”

You frowned, confused.

“What’s hopeless?”

“Never mind. I’m going back to report the incident. I’ll update you if any decision gets made.”

You nodded.

“Okay, but Rangiku? I will be alright, won’t I?”

Rangiku gave you a smile and a wink.

“Of course! Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

You gave a small smile in return.

“Thanks, Rangiku.”

Rangiku gave you a little nod before leaving. Her smile faltering as she opened up and passed through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and you had yet to hear anything. You weren’t sure how to feel. What was going on with you? You were kind of hoping that Byakuya would return, it had made you unexpectedly happy to see him again. You wondered if this would change things. There was no chance of seeing after you had left a few months ago. Now though? What did it mean? You had hoped Rangiku would return soon, you missed her. She had become a good friend to you, something slightly foreign to you. You had never been particularly good at making friends and the past several years had been very lonely. It would be awful if recent events would take that friendship away. And Byakuya… As much as you wanted to be around him, you had never had feelings of this nature towards a man before. You had no way of knowing how to act and he seemed so out of reach and not just because he was a Death God and lived in the Spirit World, there was a closed off vibe that he exuded. It wasn’t just as simple as labelling him as cold or arrogant, there was a pain, a sadness that you had witnessed one. Only once, but it was enough to make you think differently of him, to consider there was something else beneath the surface. You couldn’t ask though, whatever distanced Byakuya from you was none of your business and if you were ever to find out it would have to be him who would confess it to you. 

You sighed. You’d had crushes on unattainable men before but this was ridiculous.

A week passed before you heard anything. You didn’t get to see Rangiku though. It surprised you that it was Byakuya who came, although he was accompanied by his Lieutenant, Renji, and several men dressed all in black like ninjas. You nervously eyed them as they surrounded you. Byakuya approached, standing in front of you. You looked up at him, a confused expression crossing you face.

“What’s going on?” You asked.

Byakuya stared down at you. 

“I have been instructed to take you back to Soul Society.”

“What? Why?”

“We haven’t time to discuss this here. Come with me. You are expected.”

You pulled back.

“No. I don’t have to go anywhere. Not until you tell me what this is about.”

“Y/n… It will be better if you cooperate. The Captain Commander has ordered you be brought back.”

“But, why? I don’t understand. Somethings not right about this, I don’t want- Ah!”

One of the black clad soldiers came up behind you, taking the hilt of their sword to the back of your head, knocking you unconscious.

Byakuya caught you as you fell forward. The soldier made a move to take a hold of you but a quick, sharp look from Byakuya had him backing off.

“That was hardly necessary.” He said.

The soldiers brow furrowed indignantly. 

“We have orders to bring her in. We don’t even know if she’s dangerous.”

Byakuya lifted you into his arms.

“She is a human girl who isn’t even fully aware of what’s going on.Tell me, are you that incapable of escorting a young woman?”

“I- I- guh, of course not! But she’s-”

“Unconscious. Thanks to your brash, barbaric behaviour. I will handle things from here on.”

The soldier had no time to retort, Byakuya was already gone.

 

*******

You groaned as you came to. 

You sat up, your hand coming to your hand.

“Ow.”

You scrunched up your eyes as you touched a bump at the back.

“Forgive the roughness in which you were treated. That was not how I intended for you to brought here.” Byakuya’s voice came from the doorway. You eyed him suspiciously.

“So, I’m back in Soul Society then?”

“Yes.”

You brought your legs to your chest, circling your arms around them and resting your chin on your knees.

“What am I doing here again?”

I cannot discuss that with you here. It is for the Captain Commander to say.”

You felt anxious and a sick feeling started to settle in your stomach.

“When does he want to see me?”

“Immediately. Come,we should hurry.”

You opened your mouth to protest but Byakuya was already walking away.

You stood and quickly followed.

“Wait! Wait a moment!” You grabbed the sleeve of his haori. He halted, looking down at you over his shoulder. You froze for a second and coloured. “It’s just, I’m a little scared.” You looked down at your feet, your hand still lingering on his sleeve.

“There is no need to be.” Byakuya eventually answered before continuing on. His sleeve slipped from you grip, you dropped your hand and accidentally brushed against his. Your heart skipped a beat. You were still standing there when Byakuya called you. “Let’s go.”

You jumped, looking up.

“Uh, okay.” You took a deep breath and hurried forward.

 

Entering the hall where the Captain's were lined up on either side of you was extremely intimidating. You could feel your hands shaking as you approached the old man, the Captain Commander was as large and imposing as you imagined him to be. Your legs felt heavier as you finally stopped in front of him.You swallowed and fiddled with your hands, waiting for him to say something.

“You are y/f/n?”

You back stiffened as he finally spoke, giving him your full attention.

“Yes.”

“It has been reported that along with possessing spiritual power, you also trapped part of a Hollow’s soul within you and eradicated it. Can you explain yourself?”

You felt your hands start to become clammy. You shook your head.

“No. I wasn’t aware of any of that.”

Even though you could not see the Commanders eyes you felt him staring right into your soul.

“A person does not develop spiritual energy out of thin air. Either you are lying or you have stolen that power.”

Your eyes widened.

“No! I swear I’ve no idea what happened. I don’t even remember that clearly what I supposedly did back then. I’m telling the truth!” You looked over your shoulder to Byakuya but he had his eyes shut, standing straight in the Captains line up.

“Your earnestness seems genuine but the matter still stands that you are a possible threat to Soul Society.”

Your mouth worked soundlessly a few times.

“A threat?” You finally managed. “But I didn’t ask for this. And I’m in no way a danger to anyone.”

“Perhaps not now, but as of now we have more questions than answers. Until we deem what is appropriate to do with you, you will remain in Soul Society to be kept under surveillance.”

You stood in shock as he thumped his stick into the floor like a gavel.

“I will assign you to Captain Kuchiki’s care. He will report on any developments.”

You felt like you should speak, protest or something but you couldn’t really believe what was happening.

“Dismissed.”

The Captains began to file out until it was just you and Byakuya left. Neither of you said anything, you were too stunned to even try. What were you supposed to do? They hadn’t even given you a choice, you were supposed to just drop everything so they could keep an eye on you? Who were they to just decide something like that?

“We should go, y/n.”

You found yourself following without much thought. You stared at Byakuya’s back and wondered if he thought the same about you. Did he think you were dangerous? Was he distrustful of you also? You dreaded to ask so you just kept your head down and followed him towards the Kuchiki manor. 

 _At least they’re not locking me up._ You thought.

You were shown to the exact same rooms you had stayed in last time, it had a wonderful view of the gardens. You might have appreciated that fact more if you weren’t here under force.

“I know the circumstances are unfortunate.” Byakuya started as he let step into your room. “But do not feel like you are a prisoner here. I do not wish for you to think ill of this place.”

You looked at the tatami mats on the floor, shoulders slumped.

“I just don’t understand why this is happening.”

When Byakuya did not speak you thought he had gone. You jumped when he was suddenly standing behind you. Your breath caught at how close he was standing, his front was almost touching your back, if you swayed back just an inch you’d be leaning into him.

When he spoke it was but a soft whisper in your ear, you suppressed a shiver.

“I will do everything possible to help you. In the meantime, do not fear, I will protect you.”  

For a moment you believed him and it calmed you and even when he was gone you felt his closeness to you. You placed a hand over your heart and took a breath. How did you get yourself here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of short but I'll try and make the next longer. Let me know how you're liking the story so far😊 I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am writing it.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments so far ❤
> 
> (Also what would be the overall consensus if I should change the rating in future chapters if things should get more serious with Byakuya?😉)

Three days passed and it really seemed that all they intended to do was keep an eye on you. Although, you didn’t see why they couldn’t let you go home and do the exact same thing. At least you could enjoy Byakuya’s gardens again which you would admit that you had missed, it was somewhat of an escape from your weird and slightly depressing reality. You were in a secluded area which was located off of the east wing of the Kuchiki estate. It was hidden from plain view by some hedges that had pale blue flowers, there was also some beautiful rose bushes of light pink, like the pink the sky turns in the early morning, mixed with some cream coloured ones. They were your favourite kind of flowers, you were never successful when you tried to grow them at home though.

A cool breeze carried their sweet scent towards you. At least here you could forget you were there against your will for a little while.

“You can stop loitering you know.” You looked over your shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

Byakuya stepped into view a moment later.

“I am not loitering. These are my gardens.”

He came and sat on a stone bench across from you.

“I see you are still fond of this place.” He said gently lifting a rose to inspect it.

You nodded.

“I am. After everything that’s happened, I feel safe here.”

“Good. I am glad to hear that.”

An awkwardness settled between the two of you. You fiddled with the sleeves of the yukata that had been given to you as a change of clothes whilst you stayed here.

“Um…” You began, biting your lip. “Just so you know, I, uh, don’t… erm, blame you or anything. I understand that you had orders to follow out from that old guy.”

“The Captain Commander.” He corrected.

You waved your hand.

"Whatever. He’s really mean and kind of scary.”

Byakuya just stared at you.

"He’s the Captain Commander.” He said as if that was an explanation.

“Look.” You said. “I’m just saying I don’t hate you or anything.”

Byakuya looked at you for several moments in a way that made you a little flustered. Finally he spoke breaking the intense eye contact.

“That is… good… to hear. I regret the circumstances in which we met again. It was unfortunate.”

You sighed, shrugging.

“Yeah, I guess.”

You looked down at your lap fidgeting with your hands as you built up what you wanted to say in your head.

“It isn’t quite the way I would have pictured coming back here.” You huffed a small laugh. “Like  _at all_ , but-” You flicked your eyes back up to meet his. “I can’t say that I’m all that sorry about it. Especially s-since I was able to- to um, see you again.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened just a little.

“Y/n…”

For a moment you thought that Byakuya was going to take your hand but midway he stopped, pulled back and stiffened his posture.

“Is there something you wanted?”

You blinked.

“Lieutenant Matsumoto?”

You looked confused until you looked around him to see Rangiku sheepishly peeking around the hedges.

“Um, I was just coming to see y/n. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

To your disappointment Byakuya stood.

“You didn’t. I shall let you have some privacy.” He looked to you giving a small bow of his head. “Y/n.”

You gave a weak smile as he left. Rangiku waited until he was gone before pouncing on you and looking at you seriously in the eye.

“What was that just now?”

You leaned back for some space.

“What was what?”

“That romantic atmosphere! Is there something going on between you two?”

“Of course not! And don’t say that so loud, I don’t want rumours starting. And what are you talking about  _romantic atmosphere?_ Don’t be ridiculous.”

Rangiku crossed her arms.

“I know what I saw y/n. There was definitely something there.”

You felt yourself blush slightly.

“You think so?”

Rangiku nodded confidently.

“Absolutely. Now, what was happening before I showed up?”

You shrugged.

“Nothing, really.” You poked her. “You made sure of that.”

She held up her hands, looking apologetic.

“Sorry! But how was I supposed to know you were having a private little romantic meeting.”

You shoved her playfully.

“We weren’t!”

“Whatever you say.”

You laughed. Rangiku was a good friend and helped keep you distracted from your thoughts wandering to Byakuya, you did however keep mulling over what she had said about there being an atmosphere between you and him. You didn’t want to get your hopes up, it would be silly to, there was no way that a man like Byakuya would want someone like you, especially with all the added complications you came with now.

 

Rangiku and you hung out for most of the day and even though you were confined to the Kuchiki grounds it was more than big enough to stop you from feeling trapped or restricted. By early evening Rangiku had to leave when her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, scolded her and dragged her back to their squad’s barracks.

You sat outside your room now admiring the slowly changing evening sky. A pleasant warm breeze blew some of your hair into your face, you brushed it behind your ears. Footsteps nearing made you turn your head to see Byakuya come around the corner. Your eyes widened and you suddenly felt a blush creep across your cheeks.

You had grown so accustomed to seeing Byakuya in his Captain’s uniform, with his hair pinned back on one side and donning his trademark scarf, that seeing him now, wearing a more casual but still expensive looking dark blue kimono, threw you completely. It was tied around the waist with the same colour of sash but the material had a slight sheen, no doubt silk, that caught the soft evening light. Your eyes travelled over his new look, it was very flattering on him and if possible made him look more handsome, especially with his hair let down and the collar of his kimono slightly open, revealing a tantalising peek at pale, smooth skin that lead to what was in no doubt a muscular chest.

You must have drifted off into your thoughts because you didn’t hear Byakuya calling your name. A sudden pat on your head had you snapping out of it.

“Huh? What?”

“Are you alright, y/n? Your face went blank.” His hand touched your forehead. “And you seem a little warm.”

You shook your head and laughed nervously.

“Ahaha, no. I’m perfectly fine.”

You cleared your throat and put on a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure?” He asked not entirely convinced.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“If you are sure then perhaps you would like to join me for dinner?”

"What? You want me to eat with you?"

"Yes. Would you prefer not to?"

You shook your head.

"Oh, no! I'm just surprised is all. I'd love to have dinner with you."

He seemed pleased even though his expression never changed from his usual straight face.

"Then if you would follow me."

He offered you a hand to help you stand. You took it and couldn't help noticing how big his hands were compared to yours. You lowered your eyes shyly.

"Thank you."

Byakuya nodded before leading you to where you would be having dinner. Small tables that you knelt at were laden with bowls of rice and some other things that you didn't recognise but smelt amazing. 

You were a little self conscious when you both started eating trying to think of something to say, or even if you should start talking at all. You didn't want to come off awkward or boring, but you were struggling with finding something, anything to say.

"So, y/n."

You paused mid bite to look at Byakuya.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Byakuya nodded.

"I'm glad."

You placed your bowl down and pursed your lips, there was something you wanted to ask.

"Byakuya? Can I ask something?"

"Of course. What is troubling you?"

"Well... It's just, what happens if nothing happens? What if what happened to me was just a weird fluke?"

"Then I'm sure you will be allowed to return home if that is the case."

You worried your lip.

"And if it isn't?"

A servant came in to clear the table. Byakuya waited until they had finished to answer you.

"It will be up to the Commander to decide what will be done if something should happen. But as you said it is possible it was a one time thing."

You nodded.

"I hope so. I'm a little worried about it happening again and I don't even know what caused it in the first place, so how am I supposed to know anythings changing or not?"

"Do not dwell on such things now. I've been unable to sense any spiritual pressure coming from you, so you shouldn't worry yourself."

You smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Byakuya. I'll try not to."

"Good. In the meantime would you care to join me outside for some tea?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Outside, tea was already waiting. A small blanket was spread out on the grass, overlooking one of the lakes that had a cherry blossom tree overhanging. The evening sky had now turned a beautiful indigo colour as night closed in, a few stars had already started to dot the sky. It was a clear night so you could both admire them.

Byakuya poured you both a steaming cup of tea. He handed you yours.

"Thank you." You said, accepting it and enjoying the warmth seeping into your hands. 

You sat in silence, sipping your tea slowly, allowing yourself to appreciate the comfortableness of the moment. This time you didn't feel the need to say anything, there was no awkwardness, just being aware of each others presence was enough. You tried not to let your eyes stray too often towards Byakuya, not that anyone could blame you, he looked so very handsome.

When you had finished your tea you sat just observing the stars. A night time chill set in eventually though and Byakuya suggested that you returned inside. He escorted you back to your room and bid you goodnight before leaving. When you went to bed that night you had a smile on your face and a much lighter feeling than what you had that morning.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! For some reason this chapter was so hard to do! I just couldn't decide what direction I wanted to take it but I'm happy with what I decided. So, here it is! I hope it was worth the wait😄

Waking up from a nice dream where Byakuya had been openly and lavishly confessing his love to you, you’d have thought you would be in a better mood. But, for some reason that you couldn’t discern, there was a certain anxiousness in your chest, a foreboding sensation that wouldn’t budge. 

Even eating breakfast did nothing to lessen it. 

“This is stupid. I’m going to walk it off.”

A walk around the estate did very little to settle your nerves. As you returned to the house you overheard talking. You didn’t pay any attention as you went back inside, but you couldn’t help but overhear.

“It’s a disgrace. Why is that girl here?”

Your ears perked up. Whose voice was that?

“It was an order given from the Commander himself. I could hardly refuse.”

That voice you recognised. It was Byakuya, but who was he talking to?

“Why did the responsibility to house that- that troublemaker fall to you? She’s bad news, I’m sure of it. She should be locked up and watched properly, not doing as she pleases on our grounds."

You frowned. Who was this guy?

“I was given an order, I followed it. Would you have me refuse the Commander, father?”   

Byakuya’s father!? You’d never seen him before. You wondered if Byakuya looked anything like him. The guy was certainly opinionated.

“No, but I don’t see why this girl is allowed such freedoms. She is not our guest, Byakuya, why do you treat her as such?”

You pressed yourself up against the wall and leaned in.

“She has shown no signs of being dangerous and this has all happened very suddenly for her. She will more than likely be sent back home before long.”

Your shoulders sagged. 

Byakuya’s father grumbled.

“I don’t like this, Byakuya. I don’t like this at all.”

“Yes, father.”

The conversation ended there. Well, that was disappointing. Not only did Byakuya’s dad hate you, but what you had suspected turned out to be true. You were a burden to Byakuya and he only put up with you because of orders. He probably couldn’t wait to get rid of you.

You made sure that they were gone before you stepped out from your hiding place. Your mood from last night had well and truly dissipated by now, you really needed some space for a bit and even though there was more than enough places to go to have some time alone it never felt private. You wandered close to the front gates, surely it’d go unnoticed if you just spent a little time outside the estate. No one really checked up on you anyway because you were always in the gardens. You just needed a little while by yourself. Mind made up you slipped out the gates when the coast was clear and decided you’d head towards the lower towns of Soul Society for a change of scenery.      

 

  
*******

 

You’d heard that the Rukongai district was vastly different from where the Soul Reapers resided but you had no idea just how contrasting it would be. It confused you somewhat that if this was the afterlife why there were still class distinctions, but you were rapidly finding out that when it came to this world you understood very little. You were glad that the kimono you wore was relatively plain, you definitely didn’t want to stand out here. You walked past some stalls selling fruit and other food items. You bought yourself an apple and some type of baked goods that smelled sweet and delicious and carried on wandering the town. Even though this was obviously a less privileged part of Soul Society you felt more at ease and freer than you had been so far. 

At some point you started to feel like you were being followed. You felt nervous but you carried on walking, keeping an eye out over your shoulder. When you stopped for a moment around a corner to see if you were still being followed you were surprised and a little embarrassed, although relieved, to find that it was just a small child, unlikely to be any older than four. You shook your head at yourself for getting anxious over a child following you and unhid yourself.

The child, that turned out to be a little boy with big blue eyes and dirty blonde curls hanging over his forehead, peeked around an empty stall.

“Hello.” You greeted. “Can I help you?”

The boy ducked back behind the stall again.

“I know you’re there. You can come out.”

For a moment you didn’t think he was going to but after a few seconds he tentatively peered his head out again. His gaze trained on the apple you were still holding. You followed his eye line.

“Is this what you want?”

You held the apple out. He eyed you suspiciously but took a step closer all the same. You tried to hide your smile.

“Here. You can have it if you’re hungry.”

The boy seemed to weigh his options, looking up at you then back to the offered apple. Hunger must have won out as he rushed forward and snatched it from you and running to go hide back behind the stall.

You shook your head before carrying on now that the boy’s goal had been accomplished.

You ended up coming across a grassy hill, you decided to sit there awhile before you headed back. There was a light breeze from on top and the sun was warm on your face.

You were thinking of going back after you thought you’d spent enough time out there when you noticed that strange sense of anxiety creep back from that morning. You opened your eyes from where they were closed as you sunbathed and looked around you. You couldn’t say for sure, or why, but you felt as if there was a foreboding presence nearby. A chill ran down your back despite the sun’s warmth. You felt the need to get back to Byakuya’s all of a sudden. You stood and started to descend the hill. That’s when you noticed something trying to climb up the hill. It was the little boy from earlier, he noticed that you had caught him trying to sneak up the hill and slipped in his surprise, tumbling back down again.

“Oh!”

You rushed down after him. When you reached him you picked him up and set him back on his feet. He wasn’t hurt thankfully but he was now covered in grass stains. You brushed his messy hair, that had grass sticking out of it, away from his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

He rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists as he nodded. 

 _How cute_. You thought. You brushed a few blades of grass from his clothing.

“What are you doing out here, hm? Shouldn’t you be at home?”

The boy shook his head.

“Well… you should be more careful.” Your sense of anxiety was increasing. “And stay away from here. Come on.” You ushered him forward trying to get as far away from the weird pressure that seemed to be growing around this place. _Not again_ , you thought desperately as you hurried.

 

  
*******

 

Byakuya returned from his office. He hadn’t seen you that morning and after that rather unsavoury conversation he’d had with his father he felt that maybe he should be more careful with how familiar he was with you. He couldn’t lose sight of what was really happening here. He was all too aware of the feelings that you had ignited in him especially when you were in trouble but he prided himself on being discrete, if his own father was asking questions on his kind treatment towards you then he wasn’t being careful enough. He’d have to distance himself from you, whatever feelings he might of had were irrational and would never come to fruition. 

And yet, he couldn’t deny that being near you brought him a sense of happiness he hadn’t experienced in a long time. He was surprised by himself though, he’d never been this careless with his feelings, of course he’d married Hisana, a woman from the Rukongai district with nothing to her name. It was everything that went against what the Kuchiki family upheld but, Byakuya, despite what others thought of him, had married for love. After Hisana had died and he’d searched for her sister, fulfilling her dying wish he had thought he was content to just have Rukia as his adopted sister and watch her realise her potential as an extremely talented Shinigami and as proud as she made him and as much as she filled an emptiness there was a part of him which she could not, a part of himself that until recently he had forgotten about.

He did not want to think about what that meant. If possible this whole situation would be over with and you would be able to return home, if he was to avoid any further unwanted feelings it was probably for the best for both of you.

He supposed that he should check on you, you’d probably spent the better part of the day alone and he knew that you could get very easily bored. He stopped by your room and knocked on the closed door, waiting to be let in. When there was no answer he slid the door open to reveal an empty room. 

“Y/n?”

He went to your usual spot in the gardens but you weren’t there either. Concern started to settle in. A servant was passed just then.

“You there, have you seen Miss y/l/n?”

They looked confused for a moment.

“I don’t believe so, sir. They’re usually in the gardens are they not?”

“Not today. Find her for me.”

They bowed.

“Right away, sir.”

They hurried off to search the premises.

Byakuya had a strange feeling you wouldn’t be found anywhere on the grounds.

 _Don’t have done anything foolish, y/n._ Byakuya thought.

When it was confirmed you were nowhere to be found, Byakuya had no other option but to believe you had run away.

“The fool. Where would they even go?”

He made up his mind to go search for you.

“Is that wise?” Byakuya’s father asked. “If she insists on getting herself into trouble let her and let the 1st division deal with her.”

“She’s still under my charge, father. I will not be responsible for any harm that may come to her.”

Byakuya left before his father could argue further.

 

*******

 

Unfortunately, the horrible feeling that had been persistent since that morning hadn’t been just nothing. It turned out a Hollow’s presence had been near and had now cornered you and the boy. It wasn’t as big as the one you had encountered back home but it was just as monstrous. It’s body was snake like with a long, bird like skull. You felt differently from before too. Whereas last time you had felt a pressure building inside of you, you know felt almost completely drained of energy. The boy, though frightened, still clung to you. You tried to urge him to run.

“Go. While you still can. It’s only interested in me.”

He shook his head stubbornly and you didn’t have the energy to force him to leave. Your vision started to fade around the edges and you started to regret your decision to leave the safety of Byakukya’s.

You wondered if he had noticed you were gone or if he’d hear about your ugly demise and think how stupid you were, or if anyone would know what happened to you at all. As the Hollow’s body coiled around you both, squeezing slowly tighter, intent on crushing you, you wondered if it even mattered.

Your energy was almost completely gone now, the Hollow’s grip unrelenting. It was over for sure, you were moments away from passing out when, at the last possible second, the hold on you loosened.

 

*******

 

Byakuya had looked almost all over the Sereitei with no sign of you. He liked to think he was a level headed man, not one to let worry get to him. But the longer you were missing he couldn’t deny that his concern for your well being rose as time passed. He had to conclude that you had ventured outside, beyond and into the lower districts. _Alone no doubt as well._ Byakuya thought unhappily. He swiftly moved through the lower towns, he had never actually ventured there himself even though it was where his wife and his sister had both originated from, it wasn’t exactly a safe place for someone like you, he doubted it was for him either but at least he could defend himself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he could sense a Hollow’s presence. It was strong, how had he not noticed it earlier? Surely such an energy could not be suppressed.

The powerful dark force emanated not too much further ahead. _What if she’s in trouble?_ Byakuya quickened his pace, flash stepping towards the Hollow’s location. 

When he arrived to see you in the grasp of the Hollow, obviously in bad shape an unfamiliar sense of panic spiked through him. His sword was drawn before the Hollow could register his presence and in a blink he had slashed at the creature's body, surprising it and loosening it’s grasp on you. You and the boy fell, barely conscious, from it’s coiled tail and was caught before touching the ground in Byakuya’s arms. It took you a moment to come around, your vision clearing slightly to look up into the concerned face of Byakuya. 

“By...Byakuya? Wh-what are you-”

“Are you injured?” He asked seriously, his strong arm around your shoulders tightening fractionally.

“What?”

“Are you harmed?” 

You were suddenly very aware of how tight he was holding you and how intense his eyes looking into yours were.

“I-I don't think so.”

“Very well.”

Then Byakuya’s closeness was gone. He stood and turned his back on you.

“Then you should take the boy and remove yourself from here.”

You looked to the little boy laying, still unconscious, just beside you.

“What about you?”

“I shall deal with the Hollow.”

You looked past him to see the Hollow recovering from Byakuya’s first blow. It seemed to grow in strength though judging by the strange pressure surrounding the area increasing causing you to feel off balance.

“Somethings strange about that Hollow, Byakuya. You must be careful.”

You scooped the young boy up and stood. The Hollow had refocused it’s attack and charged towards you and Byakuya.

“Y/n! Hurry!” Byakuya raised his sword and blocked the Hollow’s attack, holding it off whilst you made a run for it.

You made sure you moved enough distance away so that you wouldn’t be in the way but that you could still keep an eye on Byakuya. You hid behind some trees and set the boy down who began to come around. His eyes fluttered open. You gave him a small smile.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded slowly. You rubbed his arm.

“Good. Now, I want you to go home. You shouldn’t stay here it’s still dangerous.”

The boy shook his head and clung to you.

“What’s the matter? It’s okay, my… uh, friend is handling the Hollow. You can go home.”

The boy made no move to go or even acknowledge that you’d spoken again. _Maybe he doesn’t have a home,_ you thought sadly. A roar had you looking over your shoulder.

“I hope he’s okay. I wish I could help.”

You peeked out from around the trees. The Hollow had a large gash and was fatally wounded, it was obviously going to be over by the next strike from Byakuya’s sword. What happened next happened so fast that you didn’t even see it, Byakuya flash stepped intent on finishing the Hollow off but the Hollow somehow managed to move with such a speed that it hadn’t showcased earlier that it dodged, a spike formed at the end of it’s tail and struck Byakuya square in the chest.

You gasped and stood in wide eyed shock as it pierced through him. Byakuya fell to one knee, driving his sword into the ground to keep upright. He coughed, blood spattering onto the ground. The Hollow roared in triumph and it's snake like body began to wind around him as it had you. You quickly turned back to the boy.

“Whatever you do do not come out from here.” 

The boy tried to grab for you again but you were already running back to Byakuya. He noticed you coming his way and his eyes widened.

“Y/n! What are you doing!”

You weren’t really sure what you were going to do but you couldn’t just let Byakuya get hurt on your account, this was all your fault to begin with, he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. 

You could still feel the Hollow’s powerful energy affecting you, it was nauseating but with your determination to protect Byakuya it wasn’t weakening you as before. Byakuya’s momentary distraction was enough to miss the Hollow reach out and constrict him, making him unable to use his sword. 

You weren’t really sure how but in that moment the feeling of pressure building like before began to manifest itself once again and the blue glow that appeared around you grew stronger.

 _Whatever this is_ , you thought to yourself, _I have to try and use it to stop that Hollow, like last time._

Once you were close enough to draw the Hollow’s attention back to yourself you concentrated on that energy within and thought about directing it towards it. Byakuya managed to get an arm free and reached for his sword.

“Y/n. Get back.”

“I can’t leave you!”

You closed your eyes and tried to focus and push that energy outwards. The Hollow had had more than enough of being played around with by the both of you so whilst still holding onto Byakuya it lunged, mouth open, at you.

Byakuya’s fingers brushed the hilt of his sword but he was unable to get a hold of it. He turned with a look of distress as you stood in harms way. He thought quickly and raised his hand, pointer and middle finger extended, towards the Hollow.

“Hadou 63. Raikouhou.”

Yellow lightning gathered around his fingers before being fired towards the Hollow and piercing it directly and passing through it. Byakuya was dropped from it’s grasp, unfortunately even a direct hit from his kido wasn’t enough. He retook his sword but before he had the chance to make a move his gaze was brought back to you. He looked on in disbelief.

The spiritual energy that was now emanating from you was immense, almost at a Captain’s level. How could this be though? Up until this very moment there had been nothing from you at all. It didn’t make sense.

You finally felt that you had a grasp on the pressure that was building and with a deep breath managed to release it. A pulse of energy was emitted with such force that Byakuya had to steady himself and take a step back to avoid being hit. The bright glow around you became so brilliant that he had to shield his eyes. Then with a bright burst and a great gust of pressure the Hollow’s energy was wiped out and it slowly disintegrated into nothing.

Byakuya was at a loss at how to react. You had defeated a Hollow all by yourself with a power that should have been impossible for a human.

Once the pressure disappeared you were left feeling empty and drained of energy. Your legs shook and you felt your head swim as you found it hard to breath. Byakuya noticed you sway and appeared at your side to catch you before you fainted to the ground.

“Y/n! Are you alright?”

Your awareness was slowly fading and you didn’t have the energy to speak. Your eyes blinked slowly a few times before doing so once more and then closing, your body going limp.

“Get a hold of yourself.” He supported you against his chest, bringing an arm around your back. “Speak to me.”

A tugging from behind on his haori had him looking over his shoulder.

The boy from before looked up at him, his big blue eyes shining with tears and worry.

“Who are you?” Byakuya asked.

The boy said nothing as he came around to take a look at you. He nudged you and sniffed, wiping his nose on his ragged clothes.

Byakuya lifted you into his arms and began to return home, leaving the boy standing there forlorn. Byakuya stopped after a few steps and spoke without looking back.

“If you are going to come you best keep up.” He carried on not waiting for an answer.

The boy seemed surprised but did as instructed and hurried to follow after Byakuya and you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short one but I wanted to post something for you all. I will definitely make the next one longer I promise. I just gave myself a little too much to do this week lol Thank you to everyone who have left comments and have enjoyed the story so far I'm going to make the next chapter with lots of enthusiasm!

It was dark by the time you awoke. You were alone but you recognised that you were back at Byakuya’s. Your head was splitting as you tried to move, that’s when you noticed the weight on your legs. You looked down to see the boy from the Rugonkai laying across them, soundly asleep.

That’s when you remembered what happened. You sat up quickly which was a mistake, you held your head in your hands for a moment as it spun. 

Where was Byakuya? He’d got hurt. Was he okay?

The boy stirred at your movement. He raised his head realising you were awake and scrabbled to his knees beside you. You patted his head.

“What are you doing here, huh? You haven’t seen Byakuya have you?”

The boy shook his head. You tried to stand but the world tipped to the side, you sat back down heavily.

“Okay, not moving for a bit yet.” 

You carefully laid back down, feeling very tired.

“I’ll just rest a little bit longer.”

Your eyes shut and you were instantly asleep.

The boy looked at you for a few moments before getting up, sliding the door open to sit just outside it, looking up at the sky.

 

*******

 

Byakuya laid you down on your bed, brushing your hair back from your face. The boy waited hesitantly by the door. Byakuya looked over his shoulder.

“You can come closer.”

The boy stared at him for several moments before coming in, avoiding Byakuya completely to sit by your other side. Byakuya considered the boy that seemed to be attached to you by the hip. He stayed until the boy fell asleep, then left to attend to his wounds. He was hoping that perhaps the incident wouldn’t be called upon, but once he was patched up he knew that simply by passing what had happened was not an option.

 

He was called to Commander Yamamoto’s office. There would be no hiding what had transpired if word had gotten back, he doubted that the amount of power you exuded had gone undetected. He was unsure if he would be able to protect you any longer. Byakuya stepped into the Commander’s office and was met with him and his father. Byakuya stood before them.

“I imagine you know why you are here.” The Commander said.

“I presume it has something to do with the girl.”

“Byakuya,” His father began, “You know very well that that girl has caused far too much trouble already. The incident today was just proof of how dangerous she is. Look at your wound!”

Byakuya didn’t really have any defense. It was true, today had proven what most were saying, but he couldn’t agree that you were dangerous though.

“It’s true that she acted without thought of the consequences, but she saved my life.”

“Your life wouldn’t have been endangered in the first place if it wasn’t for her!”

Byakuya had no response.

The Commander finally spoke.

“I believe it would be better if she was under the second divisions watch. We cannot have the girl escaping, wandering the Sereitei as she pleases. We do not know the extent of her power and I will not risk soul society’s safety. She’ll be taken into custody until such a time when a decision has been made on how to best deal with her.”

“And if the decision is not in her favour?” Byakuya queried. 

The Commander didn’t respond for several seconds.

“She will be dealt with accordingly.”

Byakuya met the Commanders gaze head on. A moment of tension passed before Byakuya bowed.

“If that is all, I shall prepare the prisoner to be moved.”

“There is no need.”

Byakuya paused.

“Oh?”

“The second division will have already been informed. She should already be in their keeping.” 

Byakuya was not prone to anger but he couldn’t help feeling as if he was being treated as inept and the fact that his father had gone to the Commander behind his back didn’t sit too well with him. Byakuya bowed before he left.

“Commander. Father.” He spoke curtly.

He quickened his pace back home, hoping that perhaps you hadn’t been moved yet, but he was met with an empty room. He stood in the open doorway, looking down at the disturbed bed covers. He must have only just missed you, he wouldn’t have been able to change things at this point anyway, the second division weren’t to be questioned, Byakuya considered them to be more than a little arrogant, could be ruthless too. He would have preferred to have seen you before they had taken you, to explain things. You’d hardly recovered, you were sure to be confused. He wanted to make sure you didn’t think that he’d sent you away. You were bound to think that he had gone to the Commander to lock you up. It was unlikely that he would be able to see you, perhaps he could try, but knowing Soi Fon’s squad there would be no way near you without certified permission.

If only there was some explanation to what was happening to you. He thought back to the two instances of you encountering a Hollow. Why did it seem that you only ever reacted when a Hollow was nearby. And there was something else too, your powers had felt different the last time and so had that Hollow. There was something strange about it, he should have easily been able to take care of it by himself, but it had managed to deflect some of his attacks and recuperate with alarming speed. Only when you had stepped in had the thing been finally defeated. There was a sense of something going on but Byakuya was at a loss as to what it could be. He was still perplexed by the question on how a human could possibly have such a high level of spiritual pressure. There was far too many questions and not enough answers for his liking.

 

*******

 

You had fallen back asleep, your body still hadn’t fully readjusted, your encounter with the Hollow taking more out of you than you realised. You weren’t particularly ready to get up but a noise from outside had woken you up. The boy wasn’t where you had seen him last and the door was slightly ajar. You stood up on wobbly legs, using the wall for support, and opened up the door fully. When you were met with dozens of ninja looking soldiers, you couldn’t help feeling your anxiety spike.They encircled you, a short woman with long braids stepped forward. You’d seen her before, she was one of the Captains. 

“Please come with us.”

You held to the door jamb a little tighter.

“What, why?”

“The Captain Commander has commanded you be taken to a more secure location. You are too dangerous to be left alone.”

“I’m not dangerous.”

“Your power is unpredictable and inexplicable. You cannot be trusted to do as you will.”

You nervously looked around. Where was Byakuya? Surely he wouldn’t let them take you away… right?

You were detained and taken to what you presumed was soul society’s version of prison. You were placed in a room that couldn’t be more than twenty foot long and wide. Nothing but a chair, sat in the middle of the room, occupied the space and there was a small slit in the wall which you guessed was supposed to constitute a window. You had tried to keep a brave face as you were moved to your cell, but alone in the dark, singular, silent room, your body started to shake, a delayed reaction as the realisation of your situation set in. You sat in the chair and willed yourself not to cry. You weren’t entirely successful. 

You hoped Byakuya would get you out of this. 

Although, would he?

You had been trouble. What reason did he have to come to your rescue? Especially since the last time he had, it had gotten him hurt. That was your fault.

You shrunk in on yourself and covered your face with your hands. Byakuya had every right to leave you here, you wouldn’t blame him for wanting to wash his hands of you, but you had hoped that perhaps there had been some mutual feelings between the two of you. That was foolish of you though, you weren’t worthy enough to receive feelings of such a nature from someone like Byakuya. What did you have to offer?

You wiped at your eyes and took a few calming breaths. You wished none of this had ever happened to you. You wished you’d never gotten caught up in that Hollow fight that had first brought Byakuya into your life, then you wouldn’t have developed useless feelings that only made you sad. You didn’t want to be there anymore, you were never meant to be there anyway, it was just another place you didn’t belong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for taking so long to update. I've been thinking about this story constantly and I think I finally know where I want to take it. Thank you everyone who has read and left kudos and comments, I appreciate it A LOT and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Byakuya sat in his office. A rejection letter in hand, declining his appeal to talk to you. As he had suspected once you were in the custody of the second division you were totally off limits. They weren't giving away any details on their plans with you either. It was ridiculous quite frankly, treating him as if he wasn't to be trusted, it was infuriating. He needed to see you, make sure you were alright and reassure you that he was doing all he could to bring you back. If only the weren't thwarting his every attempt.

 

***

The thing about sitting in a room where you couldn't see outside and you were mostly alone was you couldn't tell the amount of time that passed.

You knew that realistically it had only been a few days, your sorry excuse for a window at least let you see whether it was day or night. The only interaction you got was whenever a gaurd would bring you food or water. Was no one even going to talk to you? Try and figure out what was going on instead of just keeping you locked up? And how long were they intending to keep you there.

Byakuya hadn't visited, you had thought that he might. Maybe tried to have gotten you out of here, you had hoped... 

Maybe they weren't allowing him to see you, or maybe he didn't care. You instantly shook the thought away. No, you didn't believe that. Did you? From what you had learned from Byakuya was at the very least he was an honourable man. He'd been kind and genorous to you all this time, there was no way he'd just leave you to be treated like this. You had to believe that Byakuya cared about your well-being on some level, otherwise you odds of straightening this mess out wasn't looking too good.

                         

   ***

You yawned, slowly waking and rubbing your eyes. You frowned when put your hand down to push yourself up and felt something soft and grainy, definitely not the tatami mats you had fallen asleep on.

You opened your eyes. They grew wide at the vast, white, wasteland you were faced with. You looked around you, in all directions pure white, flat desert with far off dunes outlined in the distance standing out against the stark contrast of the pitch black sky.

_Where the hell am I?_

You stood, turning on the spot. There was nothing, no land mark, other than the distant dunes, to be seen. You walked a little in one direction, you weren’t sure how long or far you’d travelled but you stopped when you felt you’d moved at least some distance and looked around yourself again. Nothing had changed. The dunes were were still in the same place and the land was so flat and unremarkable that you couldn’t tell if you’d walked thirty feet or thirty meters. You decided to walk towards the dunes this time, but like before they got no nearer no matter how long you seemed to walk. You were frustrated and becoming just a little scared. Suddenly, a looming shadow stretched over you and out over the white expanse. You turned slowly and was surprised to see a huge white castle of sorts standing tall behind you.

_Where did that come from? It’s the only place I can figure even exists here though._

You ventured inside, the doors opening automatically to let you in. Inside was just like outside, midnight black marble floors, so polished you could see yourself in them just like a mirror and blinding white walls. A huge white staircase stood in the middle.

You began climbing the stairs. You looked upwards, they too looked neverending, disappearing into the blackness.

It seemed hopeless that you’d ever reach the top, but finally you saw something waiting at the end. You quickened your step, taking two steps at a time. As you grew closer you could begin to make out what or more specifically, who was at the top.

A man, dressed in white, with brown, slicked back hair, one lock of which hung loose over his forehead, sat in what looked to you like a white throne. He leaned on one hand, his legs casually splayed. He almost looked like he had been waiting. You stopped six steps from the top. You weren’t sure why, but you felt an unpleasant feeling towards the man before you.

He stared down at you with cold, dark eyes. A chill ran down your spine. You felt very small under his fixed gaze.

“So. You’re the one.” He spoke and the chill from before turned to pure ice.

“The one?” You licked your suddenly dry lips. “The one what?”

He didn’t answer. A slow, unnerving smile curved his lips. You felt rooted to the spot even when he started to reach for you. He seemed so close now as if the distance hadn’t existed. Your heart pounded in your chest, but your body was frozen. His hand flexed as it stretched out and encircled your throat. Just as the grip began to tighten, a quake shook the staircase and it began to crumble.

Then you were falling, falling into endless darkness. Indifferent, calculating eyes followed you down.

You sat bolt upright, chest heaving as you gasped for breath, clutching at your throat. A dream? It had felt so real. You looked around and found yourself actually glad that you were still in the second division’s holding cell.

You didn’t know what time it was, early or late, but something about that dream and that man, whoever he was, made you disinclined to try and sleep again lest you fall back into it. Just thinking about those eyes looking at you made your skin crawl. Yeah, you definitely weren’t going to be getting anymore sleep.

 

***

It was nearly a week before Byakuya was finally allowed to speak with you, but only under the condition that a member of security be present, which Byakuya took offense to, but agreed to the terms.

Laying eyes on you for the first time since that day, he only felt minor relief. Your back was to him so you didn't notice his presence. He approached the bars and studied you a moment, taking in your slumped shoulders and bowed head.

"Y/n." He called gently.

You blinked and turned slowly. You were surprised but so very relieved to see Byakuya's face. 

"Byakuya...You're here." You rose and moved to stand before him. 

Byakuya gave you a once over.

"You've been treated well?"

You nodded offering a small smile. 

Byakuya was seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"I apologise that I could not see you sooner. I had hoped to spare you from this, but the decision was taken out of my hands."

You shook your head.

"It's okay, I understand. It's my own fault I'm here." You grasped the bars and averted your gaze. "I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you."

Byakuya placed a hand over yours on the bars. You looked between your hands and him with wide eyes. 

"No. The fault is mine. Y/n, I will do everything I can to have you released and bring you ho- Take you back with me."

You forced a smile, only half reassured. You had no doubt Byakuya would try, it want just the others you weren't so sure on. They had probably wanted you in here from the start, you couldn't see them just letting you free any time soon.

"I appreciate that. You've been so kind to me, even though I've caused nothing but trouble for you."

The gaurds throat clearing indicated that Byakuya's time was up. Byakuya cast a look over his shoulder.

"I shall try and come again with good news."

You nodded.

"Thank you, Byakuya."

Byakuya was escorted back out. He needed to get some answers to what exactly the first divisions plans were. There had to be a reason why you were being kept prisoner, other than the one that had been given. Byakulya was suspicious about their intentions.

 

***

Byakuya's visit had perked you up somewhat. You just had to believe that there was something he could do. You sighed as you sat down in the chair. It had been a few days since he'd been here, you wondered if he was having any luck. At the moment though you were just glad that he was on your side. Your had been so worried that maybe he'd made the decision to put you here, but him coming to see you had put your mind at rest. 

You wished you could go back to normal, it was frightening what was happening to you, but it seemed no one had any answers. They were treating you as if you were something dangerous, but you weren't. You understood that the unpredictability of your "condition" was concerning, but they hadn't even tried to talk to you about it. It was frustrating and a little worrisome. Just how long were they planning on keeping you prisoner?

 

The next time you had a visitor it wasn't Byakuya as you had hoped. 

Another Captain, the name escaped you, but his face was unforgettable, it had unsettled you the first time you saw it and it did now with his face painted black and white and his yellow eyes and teeth. His gaze seemed to pick you apart like one does when choosing the best cuts of meat. You crossed your arms to try and cover yourself as he came closer, standing just behind the bars, looking at you in that unnerving way. You eventually found your voice after several moments of silence went by. You licked your lips.

"Who are you?"

A slow, full toothed smile creeped across his face.

"Of course, where are my manners? You should know my name. We're going to become very well acquainted with one another after all."

You felt a chill run down your spine.

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi at your service."

You swallowed thickly. His eyes wandered you up and down.

"Yes... I shall find our time very interesting. It's true there's nothing inherently remarkable about you physically, but what most interests me is what's on the inside."

You stiffened. What the hell did that mean? You took a subconscious step back.

"I don't think I feel comfortable going with you."

His smile turned into something more dangerous and your unease sky rocketed.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, my dear. But don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Somehow you didn't believe that to be the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI there will be mention of needles, only once, but I thought I'd warn anyone who doesn't like even the mention of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I've changed the rating to M just to give me some leeway and the option to be more mature if I should choose to.

Rangiku froze, horrified as she overheard some of the twelfth division talk about the plans to move you into the hands of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. That couldn’t be right. Why would they do that? There were only ever horror stories about what happened in the twelfth division. Mayuri was well known for his experimentation, and if he was willing to do all sorts of things even to himself than there was no doubt that there would be no consideration for anyone else. What exactly were they hoping to find out? Whatever it was this shouldn’t be the way to go about it. Rangiku shook her shock off and sought out Byakuya, he had to be able to do something.

Rangiku didn’t bother knocking or announcing herself as she burst into Byakuya’s office.

“Captain Kuchiki! I must speak with you!”

He looked up with a frown.

“What is the meaning of this, Matsumoto.”

“It’s y/n. I couldn’t believe it when I heard.”

Byakuya sat up straighter.

“Lieutenant, what has happened?”

“You don’t know?”

“Lieutenant Matsumoto, I suggest you tell me what you are talking about right now.”

Rangiku caught her breath and nodded.

“Yes, sir. I overheard some of Captain Kurotsuchi’s men say that y/n is being transferred over to him. I don’t understand what for.”

Byakuya felt a sense of foreboding. Mayuri was a madman what on earth were they doing putting you in the hands of such an unstable, ruthless man.

“Has she been moved yet?”

Rangiku shook her head.

“I don’t know, sir. I thought maybe you might have had some information.”

Byakuya pressed his lips into a thin line.

“No. They’ve been keeping me in the dark. If I had known that this was their plan, I would have tried to intervene.”

He stood and walked with purpose.

“Come Lieutenant, we shall find answers one way or another.”

Rangiku blinked in surprise.

“Should I find Renji?”

“Yes, have him meet me at the second division barracks. That is if we are not too late.”

Rangiku nodded and raced off to find Renji

 

***

Byakuya barged his way in to Soi Fon's office. She didn't seem overly surprised to see him as he stood before her, usually cool expression barely concealing his anger.

She leaned back in her chair. "I take it you're here to see the girl." She looked at him coolly.

Byakuya knew he had to keep his composure. It wouldn't do any good being seen as _concerned_ about a prisoner, but if what Rangiku said was true, then he really didn't have time to deal with anything Soi Fon had to say.

"Yes. I would like to know her condition."

Soi Fon considered him a moment, a slight squint to her eyes as she did so.

"Why are you so interested? Surely you'd be happy that your hands are  washed of this mess. What concern is it of yours what condition the prisoner is?"

Byakuya tried very hard not to show contempt, or any such emotion that might give Soi Fon reason to question his motives.

"It is no business of yours my reasons for asking."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because ever since the human was handed over to me their fate should have no longer concerned you. So, I'll ask again. Why do you care so much?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"I will not be interrogated by you Soi Fon. If I cannot get my answers from you I shall leave."

Soi Fon's lips turned down at Byakuya's turned back. "She's not here." She said irritably. "If you're so interested. She was moved earlier."

Byakuya looked over his shoulder.

"Where?"

Soi Fon held his gaze for some long seconds, her brow furrowed.

"I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Is it such a secret that you cannot trust the Captain of the sixth division?"

She considered for several seconds before sighing with annoyance.

"Very well. She was signed over to Captain Kurotsuchi."

Byakuya felt unease at the confirmation.

"May I ask why?"

Her hard stare was as unwavering as usual.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't divulge that information. The order was given by the Captain Commander himself."

Byakuya was sure the order held nothing good for you, especially if Mayuri was involved. He was a madman. He experimented on himself for god's sake, if he was willing to scar and mutilate himself then he was sure he would have no qualms on what he did to others. In fact Byakuya knew Mayuri had no morals or any sympathy for anything or anyone. You were in trouble that was for sure. "Of course." Byakuya said. He left, not quickening his step until he exited the second division's barracks.

 

***

When first you came round you hadn't realised you'd been unconscious. The sudden fear that came with not knowing where you were overwhelmed you. You tried to look around but you were unable to move. For a moment you thought you were having a sleep paralysis moment when you couldn't move your arms and legs properly, but once you took a moment and stopped struggling you realised that there were restraints holding you down. Your throat and chest suddenly felt constricted as your breathing increased.

The room around you was dark, you were unable to see anything until a bright white light turned on directly above you, you squeezed your eyes shut at the blinding light. The spotlight on you didn't help you see any further than two feet from the metal table you were tied to.

You tried to control your breathing as you felt yourself hyperventilating, you tried to listen to hear if there was anyone else on the room with you. Silence prevailed and you wondered what was going to happen to you when the sound of a door scraping open made you flinch and your heart triple in speed. 

You tried to look and see who it was that had entered as you heard footsteps echo as someone came closer but not so close that you could see them clearly. A shadowed figure stood just outside of the ring of light, you swallowed as you could just make out the bottom of a face and a mouth that slowly morphed into a creepy, fully toothed grin. 

"How are you feeling?" His voice made you feel as if spiders were crawling across your skin. You didn't answer, afraid to even move. "Not up to talking?" His head tipped sideways. "Or perhaps, not up to talking to me. Is that it?"

You swallowed thickly. This was like a nightmare, being strapped to a table, for reasons you had no idea but your mind rallied with horrific scenarios. Maybe this was a nightmare, if it was you really wanted to wake up soon.

"I-" Your voice failed you and came out shaky. "I- I don't know why I'm here."

The shadowed figure was silent a moment, you weren't sure which was worse, hearing him speak or not saying anything.

"No, I don't suppose they would have told you. You being a "threat" and all. I, for one, don't see what all the fuss is about. At first look at you, you don't seem to be all that interesting. But I am, if nothing else, an opportunist. So, to start things off, why don't I introduce myself properly. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the twelth division and overseer over the research and development division. A pleasure to be working with you." He chuckled as if something he said was amusing. 

You shivered, from the cold metal at your back or the man in front of you talking, you weren't sure.

"Now, shall we get to business? I do so hate small talk." He stepped into the light, making himself known, you wished he hadn't. He was unsettling to look at and you didn't want him anywhere near you. You struggled against your bonds as he came closer. "Something wrong?" He asked with fake concern. "Are you uncomfortable? Is it the bonds? They do look a little tight, but a necessary evil I'm afraid. Can't have you moving too much while I work."

Your breathing was becoming more and more constricted.

"W-work?"

You were ignored in favour of rummaging through a draw that you could hear opening just out of sight, the clatter of metal shaking your nerves. Mayuri returned this time holding a syringe. Your eyes widened and you fought to get away as he brought a hand to your face to turn it and expose your neck. Now would have been a really good time for those powers to kick in, but as it was you didn't know how they worked or why they happened. You gasped and felt tears spring to your eyes as the needle pierced the side of your neck.

Almost instantly you began to feel out of it, your vision blurred and when Mayuri began to speak again it was as if someone had slown down his voice, making it impossible to understand him, it sounded like you were underwater.

"Wh-wha-" Your lips weren't co-operating with your brain and vice versa, your reactions were sluggish as you turned your head back. Mayuri was nothing more than a swimmy image, you tried to concentrate and focus but that just hurt your eyes. Something glinted in the light, something that Mayuri held up and examined before bringing it closer towards you. You tried to protest, but your body felt like lead weight.

Unfortunately, whatever Mayuri had given you it hadn't altered sensations like pain that now felt hot and sharp in your abdomen. Tears began to pool once again as you lay there helpless. You heard more metal clattering and prepared for more pain, but it never came. Mayuri spoke, you couldn't tell what was being said, but it a note of aggression to it. Your anxiety spiked, but then there was another voice, someone who must have been speaking with Mayuri.

_Help me whoever you are. Please. Help me._

Suddenly a loud crash sounded through out the room and you flinched internally. For some moments there was no sound and as you swiveled your head to try and see if there was someone still there, you found that no one was standing over you. Was this some kind of joke? Where you being played with now? You could feel yourself being pulled under by whatever drug had been given to you, your eyelids feeling impossibly heavy.

You blinked slowly and less frequently as you sunk. Darkness was shrouding your vision, but before you were lost to unconsciousness a figure stepped into your line of vision, your heart jolted a moment, it wasn't Mayuri though. You couldn't make them out, but somehow they seemed familiar. A hand reached out and caressed the side of your face. Your eyes blinked once more before losing the battle and falling into a drug induced sleep.  

 

***

Byakuya stood before Nemu, Renji and Rangiku beside him. He was running out of patience, had very little to begin with. Nemu was denying them any information about what it was exactly Mayuri was doing with you.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but my Captain has ordered me that no one disturb him while he works."

"What does that exactly mean, 'Work'?" Rangiku questioned, sounding just as irritated as Byakuya felt.

"I am not authorised to give that information."

Rangiku looked pleading.

"Nemu, please. If something bad is happening to y/n-"

"I cannot go against orders, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Byakuya made to step in but the sudden sound of an explosion coming from Mayuri's labs stopped everyone. They all turned to see members of the squad race towards there.

"What the hell was that?" Renji exclaimed as they all moved to the sight. As they neared, smoke could be seen rising into the sky.

Was this where they were keeping y/n? The thought crossed Byakuya's mind briefly before he was faced with the disaster in front of him.

Part of the lab building was on fire, some of it collapsed. Byakuya made his way to the now gaping hole in front of the place. He inspected the singed edges of the hole, not the work of fire, it looked more like the kind of singe marks that would be make with a kido blast. He could feel a presence from within the labs, something familiar and yet not quite. He'd been unable to sense you thus far and that was disconcerting. Whilst the pandemonium was still going on Byakuya took his opportunity and slipped inside, Rangiku watched him go inside and instantly made sure attentions were taken away from there. Renji, although he would have liked to have accompanied his Captain, joined Rangiku is directing others to put the fires out. 

 

***

Byakuya was aware that Mayuri had labs that were not for general use. Whatever they were used for he was sure it was better not to know, why the first division had approved for them to be built to allow Mayuri to do whatever twisted things he did, Byakuya would never know.

To be quite frank, he'd never liked the idea of the maniac being part of the Gotei thirteen. He was unhinged and untrustworthy in his opinion.

Ruthlessness was needed sometimes when it came to being a Captain, but there was a time and a place for it, Mayuri wasn't tactical with his. He seemed to have no reason for his acts, but on the odd occasion, his methods had proved useful when finding answers to fight an enemy, now though? Byakuya saw no logic in handing you over to the madman.

He came across a staircase, leading down to what Byakuya presumed was one of these such labs. The staircase was long, leading down into darkness.

When he finally came to the doors of the lab, he knew something was wrong. The lab doors were hanging off of there hinges and a light was flickering from within. He cautiously moved towards the lab, his hand on his swords hilt. The presence he had felt became stronger as grew closer, it was powerful and nearly oppressive even to his own power.

The place was a mess, tools strewn about and glass shattered. He made his way through to the experiment area, a voice could be heard as he approached. He slowed his approach, unsheathing his sword. He was hidden in shadow as he neared, he could see the back of someone who was clearly not Mayuri.

He also now could see you, he could see you were unconscious. He could not see if you were hurt or not, either way he would be taking you out of here. That's when he noticed the body of Mayuri laying off to the side. Byakuya stepped forward, sword pointed forward. The moment the figure started to take you into their arms, Byakuya raised it.

"Stop." Byakuya said, making himself known, although he was sure that he had been detected long before now. "Put her down and surrender yourself."

The figure stopped with you laying limply in his arms. He turned to face Byakuya.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Familiar brown eyes met his.

"Aizen." Said Byakuya, he should have realised. "So, it's you. I thought I knew this spiritual pressure." His gaze lowered momentarily to you. "What are you doing with the girl?"

Aizen's customary deceptive smile was plastered on his face. "I have need of her." He looked down at you almost fondly. "She is fascinating." He peered towards Byakuya, a glint in his eye. "But then, you already knew that. Didn't you, Byakuya."

Byakuya did not rise to the bait. 

"How was it you managed to enter Soul Society without being noticed?"

Aizen shrugged.

"I have my ways. Now, if you don't mind, I have to be going."

Byakuya's hand crackled with energy.

"You won't be leaving here, Aizen. How do you suppose you'll get out of here now that you've alerted the whole of soul society?"

Aizen didn't look too worried about his predicament.

"As I said before, I have my ways." Then a dark purple distortion appeared behind him, manifesting into a portal. "I should like to stay and catch up, but I have things to be getting on with."

"Aizen!"

Before Byakuya could make a move on Aizen he was thrown back, hitting the wall hard. Aizen was already halfway through the portal when Byakuya was up again and lunging forward, calling his sword forth, but his attack was too late by mere seconds, the portal snapping closed on Aizen looking back over his shoulder, a self satisfied smirk in place and you, looking pale and fragile.

Byakuya stared at the now empty space, his eyes wide with disbelief and something he hadn't let show blatantly for a long time; fear. 

 

***

Byakuya stood, unmoving whilst he tried to process what just happened.

He'd let Aizen get away with you.

There hadn't even been much of a fight, he'd been totally disregarded as Aizen took what he wanted. Other members of the Gotei finally started to make their way down to the labs, among them Rangiku and Renji. 

"Captain! What happened?" Renji was by Byakuya's side immediately. When his Captain didn't respond right away he shared a look with Rangiku. They noted the state of the lab and Mayuri's unconscious form, now surrounded by his squad, Nemu checking him over and preparing to move him, ordering for the fourth squad to be notified of his condition. "Sir, what happened here?" 

Byakuya's grip on his swords hilt tightened.

"Did you feel the spiritual pressure down here before you arrived?"

Renji thought about it.

"There was something off when we followed you down here, but it was a bit muffled."

Byakuya turned to Renji. "Did you recognise it?" He asked somewhat impatiently.

Renji's brow raised.

"Uh, there was something about it that I thought for a moment I had felt before, but like I said it was dampened."

Rangiku noticed Byakuya's white knuckled grip on his sword.

"Captain..."

"It was Aizen." Byakuya stated with force.

Both Renji's and Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Aizen? But why?" Renji asked. 

"He took y/n."

Rangiku gasped.

"What could he possibly want with y/n?"

Byakuya looked around at the mess. "I do not know." He returned his sword to his sheath and made his way out of the labs.

He felt anger rising inside of him. Not only at Aizen for taking you, or at those who had put you in the custody of Mayuri to do god knows what, but for the most part himself. He'd been defeated so easily, let Aizen escape. How could he call himself a Captain of the Gotei thirteen when he'd failed so miserably. He'd been foolish, shouldn't of let his concern for you cloud his judgement. He should be ashamed of his conduct, a Kuchiki didn't act out of pure emotion, but his sense of duty and nobility was overridden by feelings of protectiveness and something else that he couldn't or maybe wouldn't put a name to. All he knew was that he needed to get you back, see you safe. He wouldn't rest until then. 

For that to happen though he would have to get the permission of the Commander to commandeer a rescue mission and with the position quite clear on where they stood on what happened to you, it wouldn't be likely that it would be approved. Of course, if they were adamant you were dangerous and could be used as a weapon they wouldn't like that kind of power to be in Aizen's hands. It might be the only angle that Byakuya had, if it came to it though, was he willing to disregard the Gotei's decision and go rogue just for you? 

"Captain Kuchiki!"

Byakuya stopped in his tracks, half turning to see Soi Fon appear in front of him. Her stern expression was filled with hostility. A second after she flashed stepped before him several members of her stealth ops surrounded him in a circle.

Byakuya kept his unimpressed gaze on Soi Fon.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Soi Fon laid a hand on her hilt.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Mayuri Kurotsuchi and interfering with orders given by the Commander."

Byakuya felt indignance and his previous anger was close to becoming rage at such an accusation.

"These accusations are ridiculous."

Soi Fon motioned for her men to close in.

"You can bring up any grievances with the Captain Commander."

Byakuya went for his sword.

"Don't make this worse for yourself, Captain Kuchiki." Soi Fon warned. "Come quietly."

Byakuya assessed his situation. He could take Soi Fon's men easily, but Soi Fon would be more of a challenge and fighting his way out wouldn't exactly prove his being innocent. He lowered his hand.

"Very well."

Soi Fon looked suspicious, but nodded. "Good." She nodded her head and one of her men stepped forward, and placed a kido binding spell around Byakuya's wrists. Byakuya felt offense anew at the insinuation that he needed to be subdued, but he let it be, he needed to go along with it for now. He followed, not allowing himself to be lead like some common prisoner, the squad police to be put in front of the Commander and no doubt the whole council as well. 

As he was escorted away a pair of blue eyes, belonging to a familiar young boy, peered around a darkened corner, watching with scared nervousness. Floppy blonde hair fell into darting eyes as he made sure the coast was clear before following after Byakuya's retreating form. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I am surprised to say the least to have you standing in front of me like this, Byakuya. What have you to say for yourself?" 

Byakuya stood before the council, shoulders set along with his expression.

"I am as surprised as you are, Commander. I do not see how any of the charges set against me are to be believed."

Yamamato lifted his brow, eyes fixed on Byakuya.

"Under any other circumstance I would treat these allegations as nonsense, but as it is, there is no-one else that had the motives that you had."

Byakuya frowned.

"Motives? To murder Kurotsuchi?"

"It is not uncommon knowledge that you had grown... a fondness for the human girl, which the council and I had determined was too much of a threat to our world."

"I do not think that gossip is sufficient evidence, the girl was unpredictable, you said that yourself, and it had been proven on several occasions that under stress or fear that whatever power she possessed was triggered. It was out of duty that I kept her close, so that I might monitor and keep another episode happening."

Yamamato's piercing stare held a suspicious air.

"I see. But is it not true that the girl, whilst in your care, escaped and caused a major incident?"

Byakuya showed no signs of intimidation, Yamamato was an imposing figure, but Byakuya would not be intimidated.

"Yes. It is true. But is it not also true that if the girl had not been brought here in the first place, soul society would not be in "danger" as you so put it?"

"Insolence! Your attachment to the girl is what blindsided you to make a mistake." Yamamato's expression did not change even though his voice carried the anger at being spoken to with such audacity. "We were also informed by Captain Soi Fong that you were curious to the human's whereabouts not long after she was moved. That you seemed concerned for the girl, and then not soon after your visit to the second division, Captain Kurotsuchi's labs go up in flames. And when re-enforces arrived, only you, with your sword drawn and a mortally wounded Mayuri are found. The girl missing too. Tell me, how would that look to you?"

Byakuya's hands clenched into fists.

"Kurotsuchi was already unconscious when I arrived. He was attacked, that much was true, but not by me."

"Oh? Then who?"

Byakuya stood firmly as he looked Yamamato in the eye.

"Sosuke Aizen."

The silence was deafening. There was clearly a sense of shock at Byakuya's accusation. Yamamato spoke finally.

"Impossible. What reason would Sosuke Aizen have to come here now?"

"He was after the girl."

Yamamato made a gruff questioning sound.

"For what purpose?"

Byakuya's jaw clenched.

"I presume the same purpose you had for her. It seems you are not the only ones who think that her power could be harnessed."

"What is it that you are incinuating, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Yamamato's voice shook with rage.

"There is only so many assumptions one can make when you hand over the reins to the head of the science and development."

"Enough of this! Show Byakuya to his cell! So far you have given us no solid evidence of your innocence. The crime scene will be reevaluated, until then you will be detained. Perhaps you will take that time to think about the grave position you are in." 

Yamamato stood as did the rest of the council. With a flick of his hand several guards came forward to take Byakuya away.  

 

***

The cell door was slammed shut.

Byakuya stood with his back to the bars, fuming. How dare he be treated with such disrespect and suspicion. Had he not been a faithful member of the Gotei since he joined, taking his father's place? He was a Kuchiki, did that count for nothing? There was no basis for what he was accused.

Murder? And what about you? Where were you supposed to be? How were they explaining your disappearence?

Byakuya slammed his fists against the wall. How had it come to this? How had everything become so complicated? He looked at where he was, he never would have imagined himself in such a situation. Not only had he risked his name to act recklessly on your behalf, but he had challenged the Commander. He'd never been disrespectful, never taken chances like he'd been doing... Not since Hisana.

It had been awhile since he'd done anything remotely rebellious like in his younger years. If he was honest he was a bit of a brat back then. He was brash and it had taken time before he'd become anything close to repectable. Meeting his wife had been such an instance of how he'd changed. She'd opened his eyes to life outside his luxurious life, she'd also been gentle and even with her illness, optimistic. Watching her health decline whilst she searched for her sister was hard for him, but her guilt for leaving her sister behind feulled her determination to find her. He'd insisted that she shouldn't blame herself so, worried for her health and hoping she would take it easier, but one thing he admired about her was her resoluteness. You reminded him of her in that respect, but in others you were so different. Stubborn and rash, foolishly brave too. It might be admirable if you weren't so reckless. You'd risked your safety to save others not once thinking about how you might get hurt. It made his chest tighten whenever you were in danger and even now with you gone his unease was overbearing. There was just something about you that made him want to protect you, and the fierceness of his panic when Aizen had taken you was something new.

And there was another thing.

He had let Aizen escape, he hadn't even engaged. He had frozen, something he had never done before.

Whatever his feelings may be, he had never let them interfere like that to the point where he had been unable to act. And because of that he had let you down. If he was to have any chance on getting you back then his feelings would have to be put to the wayside, they could wait. He couldn't afford to be distracted by them again. What was important right now was rescuing you and proving his innocence by revealing Aizen as the true villian. If he had to go against the coulncil and go alone to do that, then so be it. 

 

***

Shadows of unfamiliar people and places flickered behind your eyelids. A voice, undecernible, spoke to you.

You coukdn't make out what they were saying.

They spoke soothingly, as though talking to a child, but it had the opposite effect. Unease coarsed through you, the desire to get away growing, but your limbs refused to move. A sense of claustrophobia strongly overtook you, the urgent need for escape insistent. None of it made sense and it felt like you were all alone... but then the shadows and unfamiliar surroundings faded.

A voice, much more pleasant floated through the haze of changing scenery. You could not see the owner of said voice but it lured you through the darkness until you came across a patch of light. It was not large, but it felt warm and safe. From seemingly nowhere on a non-existant wind floated pink petals of Cherry blossoms. Thousands of them that delicately landed on the ground around you. And then up ahead in then distance, a single blossom tree. You found yourself running towards it without even thinking, but every step you took towards it shrunk further into the distance.

What? But why? You needed to be over there. You weren't quite sure why, but you just felt that that place was where you were meant to be. You continued to run, making no headway, but determined to reach the tree when everything around you shattered. The world around you splintered and cracked and you were left falling into the abyss... 

Eyes flying wide open you awoke from the dream. You looked wildly around not recognising your surroundings.

Your panic doubled when you noticed your clothes, you weren't wearing these before and you'd never owned anything that looked like these ones.

You were in a complete white dress that came to up your knees, with sleeves that ended at the wrist, you felt a slight chill and realised that it had a rather low back. You felt a little embarrassed to be in such an outfit, but there were more pressing matters at hand. After your immediate concern of your clothing change, you took in your surroundings, you finally realised that you were on a bed, a huge one in the middle of a massive, empty room.

A room with nothing else but a bed in it? You pushed yourself to the edge of the bed and put your feet on the ground noticing your knee high matching white boots. Okay, maybe this was still a dream. After all, most of your dreams felt pretty real, this could just be another. Your footsteps echoed throughout the large room as you headed towards what looked like a door in the wall. You pushed at it as there was no handle, but it failed to budge. You waved your arms near it and tried backing up and approaching it several times to check if it was a sensor activated door. It was no use though, it looked like you were locked in here until someone came for you, whomever that might be.

You let out a long sigh. Why did weird stuff keep happening to you? Come to think of it how did you even get here?

You rubbed at your eyes, what was the last thing you remembered? Your memory was fuzzy... You were being held prisoner... Byakuya had come to see you and then... and then... A man... Another Captain, Mayuri was it? He took you away to do something to you, you didn't know what, but then that's where it got hazy. What had happened after that? You strained to recall, but between there and here was non-existent. 

"Why can't I remember?" You asked yourself. Frustratedly you ran a hand through your hair. "I just want to go home." Home. You supposed you meant back in the living world, back to your own life, but that place had become less and less your "home". It becoming hard to distinguish where you felt you belonged anymore, you felt stuck between two worlds. Maybe you belonged in neither, you didn't know anymore.

 

***

"Sir, surely they can't keep you for long. As soon as Captain Kurotsuchi wakes up he can confirm that you had nothing to do with the attack." Renji stood before the cell his Captain was being held. It angered him greatly that he had had to have supervision to talk with him and even more so to see his Captain here of all places. When he'd heard he hadn't believed it. 

"Hm." Byakuya hummed. "It would seem that is the case. Although, how there can be any belief that I am responsible."

"It's ridiculous, Captain. Both myself and Rangiku have pledged your innocence but it doesn't seem to count for very much."

Byakuya nodded.

"I appreciate the effort none the less. If only Kurotsuchi would wake, I have better things to be doing than sitting here and waiting."

Renji looked back at the guard and stepped forward closer, lowering his voice.

"Would one of those things be going after that y/n girl?"

Byakuya raised a brow.

"Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

Renji snorted.

"Rangiku's been on at me to ask you about it. She won't shut up unless I give her an answer one way or the other."

Byakuya hummed again.

"I cannot say for certain. It is not so simple as all that."

"You try telling her that." Renji grumbled.

Their time was cut short and Renji assured Byakuya that he would keep him updated with Mayuri's condition and maybe try and figure something out with Rangiku. Before he left he relayed a message from Rukia, she apologised that she could not come as there was a issue at the estate that needed handling.

"Oh? What issue?"

"Something about a boy caught on the grounds. I'm not really sure on the details."

Byakuya thought of the boy that you had found, he'd practically disappeared after you were taken in. Byakuya had thought he'd been scared and run off, but perhaps he had simply been hiding. "Tell her to take care of the boy until my return. I will decide what to do with him then."

Renji bowed. "Yes, Captain. I'll make sure to tell her." And with that he left. 

Night time set in and Byakuya was once again left alone with his thoughts. All was quiet as he sat in the quietness of his cell, eyes closed. His thoughts inevitably turned to his late wife, she would no doubt think him a fool for the emotions turmoiling inside of him. She did always chide him for being too serious and inexpressive.

He'd felt that had been changing more and more lately. Of course he'd always doted on his wife and she had known of his love for her, but he had the inclination to be careful with his emotions. He found himself becoming more externally expressive lately. You brang that out of him, he still wasn't totally free with feelings, but he allowed, well perhaps allowed was the wrong word, he noticed that gestures came easier and his acts were motivated by emotion more than usual.

_What must you think of me, Hisana?_

There were times he felt great guilt when he had considered you more than what you currently were, which was nothing really, but the question of what if would raise it's head,

_What if I were to love her?_

It had been some time since Hisana's passing and for awhile he'd have sworn there could never be  another, but then you had come along, quite unexpectedly and thrown everything on its head. Now, he felt and thought things he never thought he would again.

_Would you forgive me, Hisana? Could you if I wanted more_?

He knew her sweet disposition, she would never really deny him happiness, he could even hear exactly what she'd say, telling him to live and be happy, that he needn't deprive himself of love for her sake, but somehow that made him feel worse.

_Can I really have this? Could I ever allow myself to have this?_

Deep down he knew that there were feelings for you, he only had to assess his reaction to seeing you in danger to know that he had a greater attachment to you than he let on. Even now, with you gone, something gnawed at the pit of his stomach. 

 

***

It was some time before you were joined. And it was by a frighteningly familar face.

"You!" Your eyes rounded in horror. "Who are you?!"

The person in question, the man from your dream, stepped further into the room, not yet saying anything, studying you in a way that made you want to shy away.

"Don't come any closer. I want to know who you are and what the hell I'm doing here."

Finally after some long moments he spoke and that voice was just as chilling as it had been in your dreams.

"So, you do not know me."

You lifted your chin.

"I believe I made that pretty clear."

"You recognise me though, from your dreams don't you."

You looked back shocked.

"How did you- How can you know that?"

His lips curved into a smile, but it didn't put you at ease.

"Oh I know a great deal about you little one."

You pulled back.

"What does that mean?"

He looked you in the eyes, pinning you.

"If you're willing to listen. I'll tell you everything."

 

***

"Byakuya Kuckiki. You are hereby released of all charges set against you." The guard said as he opened the cell door.

Renji stood on the other side.

Byakuya looked at him curiously.

"How did this happen?"

Renji stepped forward to explain.

"Captain Kurotsuchi woke up. He confirmed you were no where near the facility when the place blew up."

Byakuya frowned.

"That much should have been obvious from the start. I have been in here three days, who knows what Aizen could be doing. Kurotsuchi, did he say anything about him?"

Renji shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see, he says he doesn't remember much about the accident. There's been no mention of Aizen at all."

Byakuya's jaw tightened.

"So, no action is being taken to go after him? "

Renji looked away guiltily.

"I'm afraid not, Captain."

Byakuya tempered his annoyance.

"Very well. I may have to talk to him myself, in the mean time I must go home. How has Rukia been doing with the boy?"

Renji relaxed somewhat.

"Ah, good, good. I think he's grown on her to be honest."

Byakuya nodded. At least the boy was safe, he was sure you would appreciate that the boy be taken care of.

"I will return and look into matters myself then." He strode from the cell, pleased to be out of there at last. Renji quickened his step to keep up,

"What matters, sir?"

Byakuya didn't look back as he answered.

"Whether the Commander wants to believe it or not, Aizen is planning something. And y/n is missing, she must be retrieved."

Renji's eyes widened.

"But, Captain, how can we do that without his permission?"

Byakuya's eyes hardened. He didn't answer and Renji realised what his Captain might be intending to do. He slowed down to stop to watch Byakuya in silent surprise. He'd never seen his Captain like this before, going against the Commander's wishes was something that no-one would dare risk, could that mean then that you meant more to him than he let on? Would he really risk so much on your behalf and would he himself follow after him? Renji sighed, he knew he would. It was just a matter of how far his Captain was willing to go. 

 

Byakuya was greeted awkwardly by his staff when he returned, he expected as much, but he supposed any gossip or whisperings would die down on their own soon enough, although the fact that make young boy was staying probably raised more questions.

He found the boy outside in the gardens with Rukia watching. He stood back and observed for a moment, the boy had been cleaned up and dressed in new clothing. His hair was still unruly but not as tangled and dirty as it was. Rukia laughed as the boy attempted a cart wheel and toppled over half way. The boy shook himself and rubbed at his head before looking Rukia's way and giggling. The boy seemed happy, and Rukia looked like she had bonded with him. She was good with children and so were you, Byakuya not so much.

Not that he had much experience with children. Hisana and himself had spoken on the subject of children, she had openly divulged the desire to have a child and Byakuya couldn't deny he hadn't thought of it himself, but with Hisana's health it was out of the question. After her death he'd regretted never being able to give her that and the idea of having children was a forgotten prospect to him from then on.

He never expected to be faced with a child in his care, the boy had stuck around, obviously in wait for you. Byakuya didn't think the child understood and with you disappearing so suddenly after the boy obviously had latched onto you for some reason or another it didn't seem right that he should neglect the child. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go anyway, he was obviously from the streets, and how could Byakuya send him back? 

The child looked over to Rukia but caught sight of Byakuya standing off to the side. Rukia's glance followed his and was surprised to see her brother there. 

"Brother! You're back!" Rukia exclaimed looking relieved as he she pushed herself to stand.

"Yes. The charges were dropped."

"And about time too!" Rukia frowned. "I'm sorry I was unable to come and see you, Brother."

"There's no need to apologise, Rukia, the child needed looking after."

Rukia nodded.

"I was surprised to find him hiding out in y/n's room. Where did he come from?"

Byakuya looked down at the boy who had come closer, shuffling nearer to Rukia and looking at him hesitantly.

"He was with y/n when she went into the Rugonkai, he followed her back. I presume that he was waiting for her."

Rukia looked sadly down at the boy.

"I heard what happened. Renji said that y/n was gone by the time he and Matsumoto got down there."

Byakuya looked away.

"Yes."

Rukia pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry. She didn't deserve what happened to her." She sighed. "I wish there was something we could do."

Byakuya turned back to her.

"There still may be."

Rukia's brow furrowed,

"What could be done? We have no way of knowing where she is."

"There must be a way." His eyes turned down and was met with young, blue ones. "I will find one." Byakuya said with conviction before walking away.

Rukia turned after him with wide eyes.

"Brother..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this yet, but I said fuck it because I'm impatient! I will have the next chapter up sooner this time because I've hit a stride but I couldnt wait to finish it up to add it to this chapter, and anyway, yeah enjoy!

Aizen had taken you to another room. You were wary of his intentions, but seeing as you had very little choice in the matter you followed him to a room with a long white table. He sat at the head in a chair bigger and more stately than the others. You took a seat adjacent.

 "Alright then, now that we're here, tell me, what am I doing here and who exactly are you?" You crossed your arms hoping it would give you some image of control, but you both knew you had no control over this situation.

Aizen sat casually, something you had seen him do before, it was irritating really, the way he acted so cool and confident like he could do what he wanted and nothing could touch him. He rested his cheek on his fist as he observed you. 

 "I am Aizen Sosuke." He waited a moment, gauging for a reaction. You waited expectantly. "That name does not mean anything to you." He stated, almost disappointed.

You frowned.

 "No, it doesn't. Should it?"

Aizen's lips thinned.

 "I had hoped it might. I must say I didn't expect for you to remember much, but you recognise my face, don't you."

You squirmed in your seat.

 "I don't know why. I've never met you before and then all of a sudden you show up in my dreams." You rubbed at your eyes. " But something tells me that whatever is happening to me has something to do with you."

 "Correct."

You lifted your head sharply. 

 "What? So, this is your fault?" Your jaw clenched. "What the hell did you do to me?" You could feel that familiar build up of pressure.

Aizen could sense the change in you.

 "Calm down. There's really no reason to get all worked up, you want answers don't you?"

You gritted your teeth.

 "Yes."

Aizen sat up straighter.

 "Good. So, where would you like me to start?"

 "What's happening to me and what do you have to do with it?" You asked impatiently.

Aizen let his shoulders drop in a sigh.

 "A long time ago, I began some experiments, on humans and hollows alike. I was fascinated with how a hollow would attatch itself to the soul of a human and I thought that maybe a hollow's side could be suppressed, merged with a human without that soul losing it's humanity. I did it in secret of course, the small minds of the Gotei thirteen and the council would have never understood what I was trying to achieve. But the process was complicated, there were many failures."

You shook your head, trying to push back the nauseous feeling.

 "The sick fact that you experimented on human souls aside, I want to know how I come into this."

 "Patience. Through my many trials, I came across some orphaned children in the Rugonkai district, most of my experiments up until that point had been on older souls."

Your stomach turned at the thought of experimenting on children, doing it anyone was terrible, but it just seemed worse when children were involved.

 "They were fairly new to soul society so had not been integrated into a family yet. No one would have missed them."

You turned your face away. 

 "You're a monster."

 "Perhaps. I had hoped you might be a little more open minded though." He turned his head away, sighing irritatedly. "Why are those who challenge ideas condemned so easily by those who do not understand?"

A deep line formed between your brows as you frowned.

 "What is there to understand? The morality of what you were doing-"

Aizen banged his fist on the table.

 "Was insignificant to what I was trying to create! To what I did create." His eyes flashed to yours. " I thought all of those experiments before had failed. That was until I discovered your existence. " He scanned you from head to toe. "You are quite extraordinary. I had thought that all the subjects had died, but you," He stood and moved closer to you. You sat rigidly, recoiling when he stood in front of you and reached a hand for your face. "You survived. Your soul endured the hollowfication process then reincarnated itself, suppressing the hollow side until reactivated from its dormant state." Aizen's eyes shone with something that caused you to shiver. "Truly remarkable."

You pressed your lips together tightly. 

 "I don't believe you."

 "You don't want to believe, but you'll have to face the truth sooner rather than later. How do you propose to explain the things you have been able to do? The sudden and inexplicable presence of such strong spiritual pressure? The reason why all those hollows were so interested in you."

Your eyes began to well with tears, you squeezed them shut and turned your face away trying to dispel his words. Aizen placed a gentle hand atop your head.

 "They recognise you as one of their own."

A year slid down your cheek.

 "No." You whispered, covering your mouth.

Aizen lowered himself to crouch in front of you.

 "You don't truly understand what it means to me that you exist, but in time you shall. You and I will do great things."

Tears continued to fall, you wanted to pull away from him, but you simply didn't have the energy. There was too much to process, the very thought that Aizen was telling the truth and you were a monster was too much, your head felt foggy, your body felt drained from the overload of information. You began to feel heavier and your eyelids wanted nothing more than to close and shut out the terrible reality that you were faced with. Your breathing accelerated with your anxiety until your body took pity on you and you passed out. 

 

~*~

 

Darkness was what greeted you when you woke. You were back in the room you were first in, laid out on your side on the wide bed. You lay there, staring into the dark, blinking slowly still feeling heavy with fatigue. You had no inclination to move, not after the things you'd heard today. It all felt so unreal, but what reason would Aizen have to lie? And really, you had no other explanation for what was happening to you and in some ways it did make sense. 

You let out a tired breath and closed your eyes. You wondered if anyone was looking for you. How would they even know where to look though? You didn't even know where you were. Would it even matter if someone did, if Byakuya were to, how could he look at you knowing what you were? Not that there was anything between the two of you in the first place, but you had hoped... 

It didn't matter what you had hoped, it was all impossible now anyways.

You turned on your back and wiped away fresh tears. You might as well stay here. You hated Aizen, and this place, but it seemed to be where you belonged. There was no place else for someone like you, not anymore, it would be best if Byakuya just forgot about you, you'd only caused trouble for him anyway. And as your own home was out of the question too, it felt like this wretched place was the only one left.

 

After a while of lying there and thinking, you made your decision. You couldn't bear the thought of leaving the friends you'd made behind or what it would mean to stay with Aizen. His intentions with you were still unclear and the fact that your past was so mysterious was terrifying. You hoped Aizen might be lying, but would any other explanation be any less scary?

It also broke your heart to think you'd never see Byakuya again. What hurt more was what he'd think if he ever found out. You could only imagine. You were disgusted with yourself as it was, how could Byakuya not be? It was his job to fight hollows and now that you might be part hollow...

Your face crumpled, it just wasn't fair. Life has been so base line until you met Byakuya, then things had changed and your whole world has opened up and now, now everything had been taken away and you were once again alone.

You covered your eyes in frustration. Crying wouldn't do any good, but you couldn't help it, everything seemed so hopeless and dark and the decision to make was something you dreaded but you knew it had to be done. You had to separate yourself from Byakuya's world. You bit back any remaining tears, finding your resolve. It was the only way, but there was just one thing you needed to do.

 

~*~ 

 

You found Aizen in what you had dubbed "the throne room". He was sitting on said aforementioned "throne", eyes closed and head tilted back, perhaps in some deep contemplation. 

You didn't bother with any politeness to make yourself known.

 "I want to speak with you."

His eyes opened slowly.

 "I'm listening."

You stopped still with some distance between you and him. You sighed, dropping your gaze to speak.

 "If what you say is true and... and I am what you say I am, then I don't have a choice but to stay here."

 "You didn't anyway." Aizen said. 

You cut him a cold look.

 "I do, however," You continued through gritted teeth. "Have a request."

Aizen raised an eyebrow.a

 "Oh? And what might that be?"

You pulled your shoulders back. 

 "I want to be able to say goodbye to my friends. If I'm never going to see them again..."

Aizen looked thoughtful, resting his chin on his fist.e

 "I'm afraid that's out of the question. You'd be caught and you are wanted in soul society."

Your shoulders dropped immediately.

 "Please, I have to see them. You got me out of there surely you can get me back in, just for a few moments."

 "That's right I took you away from there, I rescued you from what they were going to do to you and you want to go back?"

 "Not everyone there was responsible for that. Please, if you want no more defiance from me, let me see them - alone, one last time."

Aizen's expression grew hard for a moment, the deceiving warmness in his eyes gone far too quickly for it to have been real.

 "Very well. You may go alone, but if you try anything you will regret it."

You nodded.

 "I promise I'll return as soon as I've said goodbye." 

Aizen sat straighter, gripping the arms of his throne.

 "See that you do. Remember where you belong now."

You swallowed, feeling fear creep up your spine. You nodded, shakily.

 "I will."

 

~*~

 

Byakuya sat on his bed, looking out the door at the night sky. There were things he was fine with admitting, but defeat was not one of them. There was no trail to pick up on or any clues as to where Aizen might have taken you, and with no help being offered it would take longer to instigate a plan. 

He continued to stare up at the twinkling stars. How had everything come to this? He hardly recognised himself. What he was contemplating, going against the Gotei's wishes, it wasn't technically a first, but it was the riskiest of decisions he had to make. You were a taboo subject and it felt as if the council was under reacting to you just disappearing, in fact they weren't reacting at all. They seemed to be quite happy to let the whole thing be swept under the rug. Which was strange because they were so adamant about keeping you imprisoned, why all of a sudden the indifference? A bruised ego? Was it to gloss over the fact that they'd been infiltrated so easily?

Surely they should be looking into it. Mayuri had cleared him of any wrong doing, so how exactly were they explaining what happened? 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, he could probably guess. They'd probably blame you, put it down as an escape, but if that were true why not put out a search for you? It just didn't make sense. 

He pushed himself to his feet, he'd retired to bed a long time ago and sleep had evaded him. He found himself a drink, retrieving a sake bottle from a cabinet. He wasn't one to drink, perhaps for the odd special occasion, but one was very much welcome tonight. He poured himself a generous cup and took it to sit outside his bedroom door.

He sat and looked out over the area where you and he had shared tea together one night. It has been a peaceful moment, a moment he had allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy of you becoming something more... permanent. He'd been so close to admitting that maybe he was once again falling for someone, and who knows, maybe in time he could learn to forgive himself too.

The guilt he felt for his feelings had started to lessen, Hisana was the type of woman that would have wanted him to be happy. It was just for the longest time he didn't think he ever could, in that respect anyway, but then you came along and shook everything up, turned his world upside down and changed him, maybe forever. And all this just to have you snatched away before he could tell you any of this. Was the universe really that cruel to deprive him of love for a second time?

His now empty cup was set down. He needed some idea of where you'd been taken, otherwise it might drive him mad.

His eyes slipped closed as a gentle night breeze danced across the garden and the trees whispered. The night's escapism had almost taken him, the slight chill all but forgotten...

 "Byakuya?"

His brow furrowed at the gentle whisper. Hearing things now? He hadn't drunk that much, it had to be the trees.

 "Byakuya...It's me."

He daren't hope... But...

He turned slowly back to the open door of his bedroom. There you stood, hiding in the doorway, wearing unfamiliar clothes and looking around nervously.

 "Y/n?" He stood, looking you over cautiously and edging closer.

You gave a tremulous smile.

 "Yeah, it's me."

Byakuya stared at you for a few moments before closing the gap between you, placing his hands on your shoulders and ushering you back inside. He closed the door hastily.

 "What happened, y/n?"

You avoided his gaze, the floor the only thing you could bring yourself to look at.

 "I-I'm alright. I-"

 "How did you get away?" 

 "Away? I..."

 "From Aizen." He added promptly. "I saw him take you. Did he hurt you?"

You shook your head.

 "No."

He looked you over, not quite believing you.

 "You do not seem harmed. I'm glad."

Silence hung between the both of you for some moments until Byakuya spoke again, his voice more vulnerable now, edged with guilt.

 "I'm sorry this had to happen. You should never have been given to Mayuri, what they would have done... It's my fault."

You looked at him sharply, the low candlelight made it difficult for you to see his expression.

 "Your fault? How is any of this your fault?"

He averted his gaze, half of his face cast in shadow.

 "I should have protected you better. I let Aizen slip away, he should never have gotten as close as he did."

You dropped your shoulders.

 "No one knew that Aizen would show up. There was nothing you could have done. I do not blame you either for what others have done."

 "You should. I have no excuse for the mess that has been created."

You sighed, pushing some of your hair back.

 "You know, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the problem here, I'm the reason everybody's acting the way they are, the reason for all this chaos in the first place."

 "You should not be prosecuted for something you cannot control. I have witnessed what you are capable of, it is unheard of and alarming, but I know that it is not as chaotic as it seems. The only times your powers have shown are when you are protecting others. They do not manifest from evil." His jaw twitched slightly. "We should be helping you learn how to control it not trying to harness it." 

You swallowed as your own guilt clogged your throat. You bowed your head to hide the pain in your eyes.

 "Of that I'm not so sure."

Byakuya noted you drawing back.

 "What do you mean, y/n?"

Your chest tightened.

 "There's something I have to..." You sniffed, trying to ignore the urge to cry. "I have to tell you. It's important and I probably don't have much time now-"

 "Time? Y/n, what's going on?"

Byakuya stepped closer to you, reaching out a hand. You flinched and jumped back. You instantly looked apologetic when you met Byakuya's eyes.

 "I'm sorry, I don't know how much I can explain, you see," You let out a frustrated breath. "I came here to see you and to say goodbye."

Byakuya frowned.

 "Goodbye? What are you talking about?"

You put your face in your hands, this was harder than you had anticipated. Byakuya looked down on you, confused. He made to speak again but a noise outside had you both jumping. 

 "What was that?" You asked with panic.

Byakuya lifted his hand for you to be quiet as he waited to see if it would come again. Shuffling could be heard just outside and a shadow stretched across the deck, then a silhouette...

 "Byakuya..." You whispered warningly.

Byakuya eyed his sword propped against the wall across the room, he edged towards it... 

A figure tripped and stumbled into view. Your eyes widened.

 "You!"

Wide, blue eyes found yours and lit up. The boy scrambled to pick himself up and run to you, crashing into your legs and wrapping himself around them.

You couldn't help the smile the spread across your face. 

 "What are you doing here?" You crouched down and opened your arms to him. He hugged you enthusiastically.

Byakuya relaxed. 

 "He followed you after you passed out. He's been staying here since then." 

You looked up at Byakuya surprised.

 "You've been letting him live here?" 

Byakuya might have blushed, but then again maybe not.

 "He was determined to stay by your side. I saw no reason for him to be turned away." 

You lowered your eyes. 

 "I see. That was sweet of you." 

Byakuya looked down awkwardly.

 "Y/n... What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

You gazed down at the boy and rubbed his back.

 "I don't know how to explain. It's complicated beyond words. I'm not safe to be around and I don't know if I can trust myself anymore."

 "You've never hurt anyone, y/n, and I don't believe you will."

 "How can you say that and be sure? You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Byakuya focused his gaze, making sure you caught it.

 "You are not capable of causing pain, of that I'm sure. You needn't punish yourself."

Your eyes watered.

 "It's not up to me anyway. Practically everyone here is on a witch hunt for me and they'd just drag me back if I went home... I only have one place I can go."

 "Where?"

You shook your head, lowering your eyes.

 "It's best you don't know... You should just forget about me... I'm not worth all the trouble." You squeezed the boy tighter, bowing your head as you cried, you hadn't wanted to break down in front of Byakuya. You had wanted to be stronger than this.

You wiped at your eyes knowing you had to be getting back, you stiffened suddenly though when you felt Byakuya's hand under your chin to tilt your head up.

 "You're no trouble to me."

Your wet eyes flicked between his.

 "Byakuya... I have no choice. It's Aizen, he made it clear that I didn't."

His face fell.

 "What did Aizen do to you?"

 "Nothing. But he told me-" You covered your mouth and dragged your hand across it. "He told me about what's happening to me. What I am..." You looked away feeling ashamed.

 "What?" Byakuya asked carefully. "What did he tell you?"

 "Just that she's special,"

Ice flooded your system at the arrival of the new voice.

 "And that she belongs to me."


End file.
